Cowboy Casanova
by Must-Have-Books92
Summary: He was just a good time Cowboy Casanova.
1. Chapter 1

Cowboy Casanova

(Bella's POV)

The club was extremely crowded. My foot was stepped on and I was groped several times as I made my way from the bar to the table where my two friends, Alice and Rosalie, were waiting.

"Finally! Damn, it's packed," I complained as I arrived at the table. They laughed and I surveyed the room. Music was blaring through the speakers, making damn near impossible to hear. "Are clubs like this here?" I asked over the pounding beat of the music. I was new to the town, and my two best friends, Alice and Rose, who had lived here for a lot longer than I had, were happy to show me the best clubs and tell me all the gossip.

"Yeah, pretty much," Rose answered.

"Alright, ladies. Who's going home with us tonight?" Alice asked, sipping her martini. I rolled my eyes while Rosalie scanned the crowd, obviously looking for someone worthy enough to take home.

"I'm not looking for anyone tonight," I said, and the both groaned.

"Bella, you need to get laid," Rose said, in her oh-so-eloquent manner, and I choked on my beer.

"Could you be any more vulgar?" I asked once I'd cleared my throat, and she smirked.

"Sure I can. Bella, you need to be f—" but Alice cut her off.

"Bella, we just want you to meet someone new and to fall in love," Alice said in her "one true love" voice that I'd heard too many times since she'd met her fiancé, Jasper. I looked over the crowd, and that's when I saw him. He was standing next to the jukebox, laughing at something one of his friends said. He was tall, very muscular, had brown, curly hair, and from where I was sitting, I could tell he had dimples. He looked right at me with his baby-blue eyes and smiled.

"Oh, Bella. Not him. He's Emmett McCarty," Alice said, and I turned to face.

"Who's Emmett McCarty?" I asked.

You better take it from me

_That boy is like a disease_

_You're running, you're trying_

_You're trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why_

_You can't get free_

"Emmett McCarty is _the_ heartbreaker. Half of the girls in this town are crying over him. Once he kisses you and flashes you those dimples, it's over. It's like…this spell surrounds him, and once you're in, you're not getting out. The girls cry because they get so captivated by him, they hope he'll change, and he won't," Alice explained.

_He's like a curse_

_He's like a drug_

_You get addicted to his love_

_You want to get out_

_But he's holding you down_

_Because you can't live without_

_One more touch_

"Bella, just stay away from him. He'll only hurt you," Rose said, covering my hand with hers.

_He's a good time _

_Cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like_

_A cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the Devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

"Have you guys fallen for him?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"No, but we've come close," Alice said, and I saw her glance at the ring that adorned the third finger on her left hand. I looked at him again, only to find him still looking at me.

"How do you know then that the stories are true?" I asked, still looking at him.

"Because our friend Jessica got involved with him. Now she can't even look at another guy without thinking of Emmett. It's sad," Alice explained. I looked back at her, only to see her and Rosalie looking at me with sad eyes.

_I see that look on your face_

_You aint' hearing what I say_

_So I'll say it again cause I've been where're you been_

_And I know how it ends_

_You can't get away_

"Bella, he's going to lie to you, and he will break your heart. You'll fall in love with him because you can't help it, and then when you realize what's happened, it'll be too late. Please, listen to us," Rose pleaded. I tried to. I tried to remember everything that they'd told me, that he'd only cause me pain, but that didn't stop me from smiling at him when he smiled at me. He turned from his friends and started walking towards me. All my nerves were on fire under his steady gaze, and I could feel my heart pounding faster and faster with every step he took towards me.

_Don't even look in his eyes_

_He'll tell nothing but lies_

_You want to believe but you won't be deceived _

_If you listen to me _

_And take my advice_

"Bella, he's coming over here. Please, be careful," Alice said, and I looked back at them both of them one more time.

"I will be," I promised, and when I turned back around, he was standing there, right in front of me, and I could see his gorgeous face up close.

"I'm Emmett. You are?" he asked, his deep, timbre voice sending tingles down my spine.

"I'm Bella," I told him.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he said, and I laughed. "Want to dance?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, okay," I said, and he took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor and then placed his hands on my hips as I started swaying to the music.

"So, are you new here?" he asked, putting his lips at my ear so that he would have to yell.

"Yeah, just moved here," I told him.

_He's a good time _

_Cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like_

_A cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the Devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

"So, I assume your friends have been telling you all about the stories that surround my name?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yep. I know all your dirty little secrets," I replied, and laughed when he laughed, a sound than invaded my senses and made it impossible to do anything but hear, smell, see Emmett.

"Well, I hope that those stories won't stop you from enjoying the dance," he said, and I shook my head.

"They won't," I answered. It was quiet then, as we danced to the music. I memorized the way I felt with his arms around me, the way my body moved with his. I knew that this was foolish. That I was getting mixed up in things I shouldn't be, but it was too late. The second he spoke to me, I was gone.

_Run, run away, don't let him mess with your mind_

_He'll tell anything you want to hear_

_He'll break your heart, it's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

I pulled away and impulsively, pressed my lips to his. He kissed back, and soon we were kissing with reckless abandon. He tongue entered my mouth, and I moaned. I ran my fingers through his hair, and his hands gripped my hips and pulled me closer. I pulled away, and we were both breathing heavily.

"Well, that was amazing," he said breathlessly, and I laughed.

"Thanks. I guess you've had practice," I said, and he smirked.

"You could say that," he told me, and then kissed me. I pulled away, however, and he looked puzzled. I looked into his eyes, really looked into them, and saw what I needed to see.

_He's a good time _

_Cowboy Casanova_

_Leaning up against the record machine_

_He looks like_

_A cool drink of water_

_But he's candy-coated misery_

_He's the Devil in disguise_

_A snake with blue eyes_

_And he only comes out at night_

_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_

_You better run for your life_

I gently, sweetly, reverently, kissed him again, slowly, passionately. I savored the way his lips touched mine, the way they moved with mine, how they tasted. I knew how this would end. Yes, he would hurt me, probably break my heart, make me cry. But, we would also be happy. Both of us. More happier than we've ever been and ever will be. Yeah, he was a Cowboy Casanova. But, in that moment, with his arms around me, his lips against mine, I honestly couldn't care.

* * *

_**So, the thing wouldn't let me post the disclaimer up at the top, so I'll do it down here. I don't own Twilight, or the song "Cowboy Casanova" by Carrie Underwood. This was just a little one-shot that popped in my head when I first heard this song. It's my first Emmett/Bella pairing. I hope you enjoyed it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(Emmett's POV)

Fuck, this woman would be the death of me. She was, without a doubt, the best kisser I've ever had. The way her lips moved with mine, the way her tongue stroked mine, was enough to make me have a raging hard-on. I mean, besides the fact I hadn't gotten any in two weeks. I knew what the girls said about me. But hey, I didn't force them to fall in love with me. They did that all on their own. Now it seems like they all have a silent agreement to avoid me as much as humanly possible. I saw Bella sitting with Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. I knew they'd filled her in about my reputation. But I also knew that as soon as she looked into my baby blues, she wouldn't give a shit. And I was right. Because right now, she was grinding her fine little ass into me, and I had my hands on her wonderful hips. I leaned down and placed my lips at her ears.

"Want to go somewhere more private?" I asked, letting my tongue gently flick her lobe. She nodded, and then turned around to face me, reach up and whispering in my ear.

"Just let me go talk to my friends, okay?" she said, and I nodded.

"I'll meet you outside," told her, and then watched as she walked back to her friends. Before I could see them yelling at her not to go, I turned and walked outside, leaning against the wall. I breathed deeply for a few moments, trying to get myself under control. I heard the door open, and I glanced over my shoulder to see her walking out, fixing her top and looking around for me. I stood up from against the wall and sauntered over to her.

"Oh, hey," she said looking at me through her eyelashes. I held out my hand and she took it gladly.

"So, you want to get something to eat?" I asked and when I saw she was stunned, I was a little hurt. I wasn't that much of a man-whore that I immediately took them to my place.

"Yeah, okay," she murmured, giving my hand a light squeeze. I walked her to my Jeep and placed her inside, then got in the driver's side and we were off.

"So, how old are you?" I asked after a few moments of silence. She laughed, a sound that sent shivers through my spine.

"Twenty-two. And you?" she asked. She was twenty-two? I could've sworn she was older, given how mature she acted.

"I'm twenty-five," I answered, changing lanes and pulling into and IHOP restaurant.

"IHOP? Really?" she asked, eyebrows raised. I smirked.

"Well, did you really expect a five-star restaurant at," I glanced at the radio, "One a.m.?"

"Alright, I guess not," she replied, hopping out of my Jeep, and waiting for me on the other side.

"So, why'd you come to San Francisco?" I asked, looking at her face as I held the door opened for her. I saw a brief shadow of sadness cross her face, but then it was gone.

"Because there was nothing left for me in my old town. So I decided to start fresh and since I knew people who lived here, I thought, why not. So, here I am," she explained. I studied her as she spoke, noticing how her lips moved with her words and how her sweet breath fanned over my face.

"Here you are," I muttered. I glanced over my menu, picking out pancakes and fruit, and set it down on the table. "So, what're you going to do here?" I asked.

"I'm a freelance photojournalist. I mainly write for animal rights magazine and nature magazines, but I'm hoping to have a more steady job and write for a newspaper," she explained, and I could tell from the way she spoke she was passionate about her career. "So, what do you do?" she asked, setting down her menu as well.

"I'm a fireman," I answered.

"Really? That's interesting," she commented, smiling and saying thanks as our food was brought. I quickly dug into my food, laughing as she did the same. Good. I loved a girl with an appetite. We ate in silence, and I enjoyed it. I was glad Bella wasn't one of those girls who had to fill silences with useless banter. After we'd both eaten our fill, I slid out of my chair, offered her my hand and helped her out as well. We walked to my car in silence, and we were almost there when Bella suddenly stopped in front of me and looked up at me with her big, doe eyes. When she abruptly leaned up and kissed me, I was shocked at first, but once I tasted the syrup that still clung to her lips, I lost all control. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against me. She clung to me as if I was helping her stay grounded.

I slowly backed us to my Jeep and pinned her body between mine the car, grinding myself against her, and loving the moan it received. But, I pulled away; knowing the things I wanted to do to this girl was in no way near appropriate for an IHOP parking lot. We were both breathing in shallow gasps as I pecked her once more, lightly, on the lips.

"Let's get you back to my place," I said, smiling in return as she grinned at me. We got in my Jeep and I hightailed it out of there. I gripped her hand as I drove, barely paying attention as I zoomed in and out of streets, making my way to my apartment. We were there in a matter of minutes. I got out and walked around to her side, and opened her door for her, enjoying how she seemed surprised by it. What can I say; my mother raised me to be a gentleman. As we walked through the lobby, I saw her look around in amazement, taking in the paintings, the furniture. Let's just say I lived in a nice place. As we stepped in the elevator, it was like a whole different Bella. As soon as the doors dinged, she attacked me. Her lips were warm and soft on mine, her hands waving through my hair, her tongue caressing mine. I picked her up and she wrapped her long legs around my waist, and her crotch was right against my dick, rubbing, and it was almost enough to make me come right then and there. The doors opened again, and I took her out from the elevator, walking towards my door.

"Could you be any slower?" she asked as I dug for my keys.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one later," I told her, finally fishing them out and unlocking my door, and as soon as it closed, pinning her between the door and my body. "So, you still think I'm slow?" I asked as I oh-so-slowly unzipped her dress. She moaned as my fingers came in contact with her bare skin.

"Just shut up and fuck me already," she ordered, and I smirked devilishly.

"Oh, I plan to," I told her as I plunged two fingers into her dripping wet core. She cried out with my sudden movement, and then stared bucking her hips in time with the thrusting of my fingers. She started to take off my shirt and unbutton my pants and I hastily withdrew from her and removed her underwear and bra, marveling at her beautiful body.

"Like what you see?" she asked, cocking a hip.

"You have no idea," I said, right before kissing her fiercely. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my bedroom and threw her on my bed.

"You have on more clothes," she complained, crawling to the edge. She then took of my pants and boxers, and then proceeded by taking me fully in her mouth. I moaned out a loud "fuck", and plunged my hands in her hair, resisting the urge to just shove my entire cock down her throat. Just as I was about to come, she removed me from her mouth, and I glared at her incredulously. "I've waited enough already," she said, and I didn't hesitate. I held myself up over her body by my forearms, and slid myself inside her, her groaning as I filled her completely. The sensations that coursed through me were unnerving. Her warmth surrounding me, her smell, the ways her hands scratched at my back. I started thrusting in and out, grunting out a few expletives with each one.

"Oh God," she moaned as I picked up my pace, knocking the headboard into the wall. Thank God I didn't have neighbors.

"That's right, Bella. Moan my name. Scream it," I whispered huskily in her ear. I could feel her getting closer to the edge, and it pushed me closer as well.

"Emmett," she moaned, biting her lip as I once again pounded into her, and I slammed inside her again, this time as far as I could, causing her to scream. "Emmett! Fuck!"

"You like that?" I asked, licking her earlobe. Our bodies now slick with sweat, she came, hard, followed shortly by me. I collapsed on top of her, panting, feeling her hart pound against mine. I quickly rolled off of her, not wanting to crush her, and she snuggled into me.

"And yes, I did like that. Very much," she said, laughing, and I laughed breathlessly with her.

"Good. Because in a little while, I'll be doing a repeat performance," I told her, looking at her.

"Really?" she asked, and I nodded. "Good. Because I want an encore."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Sweet Jesus, Emmett was amazing. While it's true I'd only been with four men, him included, I was pretty damn sure no man could ever make me orgasm like that ever again. As I watched his still, sleeping body, I smiled to myself, knowing that I just signed up for a whole lot of trouble. But would it be worth it? Hell, yes. I studied the Celtic cross he had tattooed on the left side of his chest, loving how it looked there. I sighed as I dropped back down on my back, wondering what to do next. Should I stay? Or leave now, and just let both of us avoid the pain that was most definitely going to come. I rolled on my side and looked at his face, relishing in the out of breath feeling that came every time I looked at his face. I decided that I would stay until the next morning, and then leave. I smiled as I curled up against his massive body, draping an arm over his stomach, tracing his abdomen with my fingers lightly. I was still doing it as I fell into a dreamless sleep, my arms still wrapped around him.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. I sat up, noticing Emmett's missing form. I smiled and grabbed his shirt that was on the floor and threw it on, walking down the hall and towards the kitchen, which I remembered seeing briefly when we arrived last night. I held in a laugh as I saw Emmett standing in front of what I assumed was the oven, wearing nothing but jeans, and whistling. But when he started singing horribly off-key, I had to laugh. He turned towards me, glaring in a playful manner, and then laughing harder as he stalked towards me, spatula in hand.

"What's so funny, Miss Swan?" he asked, once again pinning be between him and the door. I was no longer laughing. I was just staring at his naked chest.

"You're tone-deaf," I muttered as he started to kiss up and down my neck.

"Am I now?" he asked, gently nipping and making me gasp. He left hand slid down my chest and under my shirt, and then he grasped my breast, squeezing.

"And your whistling could use a little work," I said softly, leaning into his touch. He pulled back from my neck and looked me in the eye, smiling softly. He kissed me sweetly, picked me up, and carried me to his room. Breakfast was forgotten.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

After Bella and I finished our, uh, breakfast, we decided to shower, get dressed, and spend the day together. The shower was very innocent, with only light grabbing and touching. We had to go back to her place so she could change, and while she was, I waited in her living room, studying the pictures on the walls of her and was I assumed were her parents, her friends, her hugging a handsome bronze haired guy that when I saw it, I had to push down the wave of jealousy.

"That's Edward, my brother," she said, and I turned to see her standing behind me, clad in a jean skit, Converses, and a red shirt. She looked so fucking hot.

"He's your brother?" I asked skeptically, seeing no resemblance whatsoever.

"Trust me, he's the spitting image of my grandfather. So, ready to go?" she asked, slinging a bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," I replied, grabbing her hand and leading her out. Since it was a nice day, we just decided to walk to the park across from her building.

"So. You're a fireman, huh?" she asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, for about two years now. I really love it," I answered. "So, where're you from?"

"Washington. A town called Forks," she told me, and I laughed.

"Forks? Really? Is it next to Spoon and Knife?" I asked, and she punched me in the shoulder.

"Oh, shut it," she muttered, and I stopped and pulled her flush against me.

"Okay," I said, then kissed her. She kissed me back instantly, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling our faces closer together. I finally pulled away for air, and we continued walking.

"So, are we going to address this or just ignore it?" she asked, and I sighed because I knew it was coming.

"Bella, look. There are stories about me. And yes, a lot of them are true. But I have never once mistreated a girl in my life. I've never cheated or done anything like that. I never promised those girls anything. But, I want to try with you. I really do," I said, once again stopping and looking into her eyes.

"Okay. I'm going to trust you. I know this is new for you, and we can take it slow. But there will be some expectations, okay?" she asked and I nodded, grinning. I felt like dancing.

"Hey, when I say I'll try, I'll try. I may not be perfect at it, but I'll do the best I can," I said honestly, and when she grinned at me, eyes glowing and cheeks flushed pink with happiness, I knew I'd said the right thing.

"That's all I'm asking for."

* * *

**_So, I decided to continue my one-shot, Cowboy Casanova. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I will update soon. And here's my disclaimer for the whole story: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE SONG COWBOY CASANOVA by Carrie Underwood. Please, leave some reviews! _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Bella's POV)

This man would be the death of me. Strong, sexy, smart, a fireman. Now wonder all those girls couldn't help but fall for him. It was impossible not to. As we spent the day just having fun and being together, I knew I would fall for him. Hard. I could only hope that he'd be there to catch me. Near the end of the day, when the sun was creating a splash of reds, oranges, and yellows in the sky, we sat on top of a hill in the park, watching as the sun sank lower and lower, watching as the moon rose and took it's place. I shivered as it grew colder, and Emmett wrapped his arms more tightly around me. I couldn't help but smile.

"So, this has been a pretty good day, don't you think?" he asked, his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

"I believe it has," I answered, turning my head to kiss him. He kissed me back, our tongues meeting and our breathing becoming labored. I turned in his arms and straddled him, making him groan as I shifted against him. He quickly rolled over and pinned me to the ground, pressing himself into me, this time making me cry out. But with the cry also came a realization. We were in the middle of the park. And while, yes, it was night, it was still public. And thought public sex might be something I'd be willing to try, right now was not the best time.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I pulled away. I laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Nothing, Em. I just don't want to have sex in the middle of the park. Plus, I should probably be getting home anyway," I told him, standing up and brushing the grass off of my skirt. He stood up as well, taking my hand.

"So, you want to hang out tomorrow?" he asked, and I smiled again.

"Maybe. I have a story I have to work on, but after I'm done you can maybe stop by. But don't you have to work?" I asked as a second thought.

"I'm off tomorrow again," he replied. I nodded and leaned against him. It was nice. Us, just walking, like any other couple. We finally made it to his car, and he put me inside before getting in himself. We drove in silence to my apartment, our fingers intertwined. As we made it to my door, he stopped and pulled me to him.

"What?" I asked, looking into his blue eyes.

"Can I stay over?" he asked, pouting like a five year old. It was adorable.

"I would let you, but I need to get some sleep. Plus, you'll see me tomorrow anyway," I answered, and his face fell. I laughed and placed my hand on his cheek. "You can stay for an hour," I sighed, and his grin lit up his whole face, making me laugh all over again.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

Yes! I knew I could convince her to let me stay the night within the next hour. I didn't mean we had to have sex. I just wanted to sleep with her. I enjoyed last night and wanted to experience it again. I wasn't going to pressure her. I'd never pressured anyone to do anything my whole life. I was just going to convince her. Thoroughly. As she unlocked her apartment, I kissed all along her neck as she giggled.

"Em, stop it!" she laughed, pulling me inside and kissing me. I kissed her back, shutting her door behind us. I picked her up and she wrapped her glorious legs around my waist, and I started walking towards her bedroom. Then, suddenly, she pulled away and glared at me.

"Not happening," she commanded, and I set her down immediately. "I said you had an hour," she finished, and I smirked.

"Oh, but so much can be done in an hour," I said, stalking towards her. But she firmly put her hands on her hips and stopped me.

"I said no," she told me, then walked right by me to her living room. I followed like a little lost puppy. I flopped down in the couch next to her and she laid back and placed her legs over my lap.

"So, what story are you working on?" I asked, gently rubbing her feet.

"Oh, just a nature piece," she replied, he eyes closed in relaxation. I chuckled.

"So where'd you go to college?" I asked. She blushed a little.

"Harvard," she muttered, so quietly I almost couldn't hear. But I did.

"Harvard?" I asked, stunned. I wasn't surprised though. I knew she was smart by just looking at her.

"Yeah. My brother and I both went there. He's at law school now," she told me, switching feet.

"Wow. Good genes," I joked, but she remained silent. "Or I guess not," I said inaudibly. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Sorry. I just get a little touchy about my intelligence. Let's just say my mother was very strict about my schooling," she said, and I wanted to know more, but I also knew that I wouldn't get any more answers tonight.

"So, do you read a lot?" I asked, and by the way her face relaxed completely, I knew I'd asked the right question.

"Tons. That bookshelf over there," she said, pointing to one in the corner that was nearly overflowing with books, "Is only half of what I have," she finished, and I looked at her in awe.

"You read more than I do," I muttered, and she giggled. I stopped massaging her feet and pulled her up to my lap.

"Well, I have a lot of down time," she offered, and I grinned at her.

"Not anymore," I said, right before kissing her. She groaned slightly and turned around so that she was straddling me again. I broke away for air and kissed up and down her neck, nipping and licking, making her gasp and moan. I made my way back to her mouth, this time plunging my tongue into her mouth, caressing hers with mine. My hands went to her chest, gently cupping her breasts. She arched her back into my hands, and I applied more pressure. She started grinding herself against me, and I moved my hands to her hips to stop her.

"Bella," I said, panting raggedly, my mouth right by her ear, "Since we're not having sex tonight, you better stop moving your hips. I'm about ready to tear off your clothes and have my way with you. Understand?" I asked, and she whimpered slightly at my voice, and it just turned me on more.

"Emmett," she moaned as my hands this time went under her shirt and bra, pinching her hardened nipples.

"Fuck," I mumbled, feeling the dampness on her underwear on my pants. I dropped one hand down to her skirt, thanking God and everyone up there that she'd chosen to wear a skirt. I quickly shoved her underwear aside and plunged my fingers inside, making her scream. I moved my fingers swiftly in and out, making her come closer with each stroke. I could feel her getting tighter around me, getting closer to the edge, when with a swift plunge of my fingers as far as they could go, she came, hard, shuddering and gasping. After she had calmed down, she looked up at me and kissed me quickly before sliding down my body and on the floor, unbuttoning and unzipping my pants along the way. She took out my extremely hardened dick, and before I could even form a sentence, she took me completely in her mouth.

"Shit!" I yelled out, causing her to laugh, sending vibrations up and down my cock, making me cry out again. Her head bobbed up and down, her tongue swirling around me, as her hand came up and grabbed my balls, massaging them gently, making it that much harder to have some control. It got to be too much and I came, in her mouth, and she swallowed every drop, almost making me hard all over again. I pulled her up to me again, placing her in my lap, kissing her forehead chastely. She snuggled into me, and a thought occurred to me, making me laugh.

"What?" she asked looking up at me.

"I told you we could do a lot in an hour."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

"Jesus, Bella! I was getting ready to send out a search party!" Alice exclaimed the next morning over the phone. I laughed at her, only adding fuel to her fire. "Don't you dare laugh, Bella! We haven't heard a word from you in almost two days! Two days! Please tell me you're at least bathing in between the sex," she said, and I laughed harder.

"Jeez, Alice, calm down. As a matter of fact, we had a date yesterday. He's my boyfriend," I said proudly, knowing her well enough that she was rolling her eyes. I almost laughed when I thought about the sad look on Emmett's face last night when I kicked him out.

"Yeah, for how long?" she asked sarcastically, not knowing how deep her words cut me. Okay, I know Emmett wasn't known for his commitment. But he was going to try. I know he probably said that to all the other girls, but with me, I could tell he meant it. And having Alice degrade our relationship, even if it was new, was hurtful.

"Thanks for all your support, Alice," I snapped, tired of her berating me like a child.

"Bella—" she started, but I cut her off.

"No, Alice, you listen to me. I didn't like Jasper to begin with. I told you that, but I never once chewed you out or tried to cheapen your relationship. Why? Because I knew he made you happy. And I was wrong. Jasper is a good person. He's treated like you deserved to be treated. All I'm asking is that you have to same respect for me that I had for you," I ranted, and when I quit, it was silent on the other line for a moment.

"You're right, Bella. I may not approve of your relationship, but if you believe that Emmett will truly make you happy, then I'll keep quiet. I swear," she vowed, and I let go of the breath I'd been holding.

"Thank you, Alice," I replied, and from there on, our conversation went to safer topics, like her wedding that was happening in a few months. I was her Maid of Honor, and thankfully, Alice has excellent taste, so I wasn't walking down the aisle in some monstrosity. After we hung up the phone, I sat down at my computer and began to write. I went through several drafts, deleting, replacing, and rearranging sentences here and there. I didn't bother dressing up today, so I was in sweats and a tank top with my glasses on, too busy typing away to hear anyone knock on my door. I didn't hear anyone come in. I didn't even have any idea that someone was in my apartment until a pair of hands covered my eyes. I screamed and jumped, accidentally elbowing the person in the face.

"Fuck! Damn it, Bella. I was just trying to surprise you!" I heard a voice say, and I turned in surprise to see my brother, Edward, standing there, hands cupping his nose, and all I could do was jump in his arms and hug him fiercely.

"Edward!" I screamed loudly, throwing my arms around him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up from the floor. "What're you doing here?" I asked once her set me back down.

"Well, I'm on break and figured I'd stop in and see how you were doing," he answered. I noticed his face was beginning to swell, so I walked into the kitchen to grab some ice. As I was wrapping the ice in a towel, I heard a crash, a thud, and then lots of swearing. Forgetting the ice, I raced to my living room, only to find Emmett pinning my brother to the ground.

"Emmett!" I yelled, and he looked up at me in shock. I looked at Edward who looked back up at me, a black eye forming on the right side of his face. I sighed. "Emmett, I'd like you to meet my brother, Edward."

Once I went back into my kitchen and retrieved two bags of ice, I sat between my boyfriend and my brother, trying not to laugh. Apparently, Emmett had seen my apartment door opened, thought it was an intruder, snuck inside, saw Edward looking at my article, tackled him, and pinned him. Luckily, Edward did manage to get a punch in.

"Sorry, man. I wasn't thinking," Emmett apologized again, but Edward waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. At least I know Bella's protected," he replied. I heard a knock on my door, and before I could up to open it, Alice burst in, Jasper following.

"Bella, want to go—" but once she saw Edward, she stopped, screamed, and lunged at him, Edward only standing up in time to catch her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, laughing, and once she'd managed to stop, she kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Well, hello, there, Mary Alice," Edward said, and Alice mocked-glowered at him.

"Edward Anthony, you know you're the only one allowed to call me that," she said, and then jumped off, letting Jasper walk forward and give Edward one of those guy one-armed hugs.

"Hey, man. How're you doing?" he asked.

"I'm good," he answered, and then they finally noticed his face.

"Edward! What happened?" Alice asked, and I giggled.

"Emmett, here," he said, pointing at Emmett who had remained silent through out this whole exchange, "Thought I was going to murder Bella," he explained. Alice laughed.

"Hey, I see some guy standing in my girlfriend's apartment. What else am I supposed to do?" he asked, standing. I smiled when he called me his girlfriend. Something that wasn't lost on Alice, who smirked.

"Nice to see you again, Emmett McCarty," she said, holding out one of her delicate hands. Emmett took it in one of his huge ones.

"You too, Alice Brandon," he replied. After all that was over and done with, we all decided to go get lunch.

"Why do you insist on telling every bad story about me, Edward?" I asked, thirty minutes later as we sat in an Olive Garden.

"Because, dear sister, I have to let Emmett know what he's up against," Edward teased and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So, Bella, should we all get together tonight. See if Rosalie can join us?" Alice asked nonchalantly, even though there was nothing nonchalant about the question. Edward choked on his drink and Jasper clapped him firmly on the back.

"Rosalie?" he asked once he could talk. We all nodded. It was a well-known fact that when Edward had met Rosalie during our college days, they'd instantly connected. But, it'd been a short weekend, and Rosalie insisted it was nothing. We all knew better, though. I felt a hand on my thigh and looked to see Emmett smiling at me. I smiled back, grabbing his hands in intertwining our fingers.

"Okay, so, we go to the clubs tonight," Alice said, and I nodded. As if I had any choice. Suddenly, an idea occurred to me. I smiled smugly as I planned for tonight. Emmett wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

**_There's chapter three! What could Bell have in store for Emmett? Please leave some reviwes and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed and have an awesome weekend!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(Emmett's POV)

So. I'd already met her brother, punched him, was punched by him, and was now involved in some plot to get her brother and her best friend together. And it'd only been twenty-four hours. But, I can't say I wasn't excited to go out tonight with my girl. I knew she'd look hot. Of course, she'd looked beautiful in a burlap sack, but still. After we finished lunch, we all walked out, squinting against the light.

"So, Bella comes with me, we get Rose, and see you boys later tonight. We're meeting at Bella's!" Alice said speedily, and her and Bella were gone before I could even protest. Bella looked over her shoulder, blew me a little kiss and waved before being sat in Alice's car. They drove off, leaving Jasper, Edward and I standing there like idiots.

"Well, gents, I vote we go get drinks!" Jasper said, and I shrugged. We walked to a bar, grabbed a table, and were soon laughing over some lewd joke Edward said. Who knew the kid would be a potty mouth.

"So, Edward, who's older? You or Bella?" I asked, taking a sip of my beer.

"Actually, we're twins," he answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. Though, I was born thirty seconds before her, so I guess I'm technically older. But, yes, we're twins," he said, and I nodded. I then looked at Jasper.

"And how do you know Bella?" I asked. He laughed.

"I know her through Alice. Alice, Edward, and Bella have known each other since high school. Alice went to NYU, and Edward and Bella both went to Harvard. I went to Harvard as well, but Bella and I had never spoken. But, we knew of each other," he explained, and at the last part, I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Seriously?" I asked, not believing Jasper could've ever been a player.

"I had an…unwanted reputation. Bella was known for being extremely…well spoken. Is that the word I'm looking for Edward?" Jasper asked, looking at Edward, who was laughing silently.

"She was known for voicing her opinion very well. And loudly," Edward stated. I laughed, but I wasn't surprised.

"So that's why she's a journalist," I said, and they both nodded.

"It's the only job you get paid for being an opinionated pain in the ass," Edward said jokingly, and Jasper sniggered.

"Oh, kind of like being a lawyer?" I shot back. Edward smirked and tipped his drink towards me.

"Touché," he said.

"Anyway, so Bella and I knew each other by reputation. One day, Alice came to visit. I met her. I liked her. A lot. I knew she felt the same way. From then on, I bugged Bella incessantly about Alice, Bella not giving me anything, and I finally had to use the Internet. I'm sure Bella told Alice all the horrible rumors surrounding me, but she never once interfered. For which I'll forever be grateful. I'm sure if Bella had asked Alice to stay away, she would've. They're close like that," he explained. I nodded, and then looked at Edward.

"So, what about you and Rosalie?" I asked, and he choked on his beer.

"There's nothing to say. There's nothing between us," he said in a very blasé manner. Jasper and I glanced at each other.

"Bullshit," we said simultaneously.

"Okay. Fine. One day Alice came to visit, but this time she brought a friend. Rosalie Hale," he said, and the way he said he name, I knew he had it bad. "We met. There was a connection. Yes, we kissed, but that was it. Rose insisted it was nothing, so I followed her lead. That's it," he explained.

"Except, you're here again. For a weekend. Maybe this time it'll be more than a kiss," Jasper, and Edward just smiled.

"Boys, nothing will happen."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

"Nothing is going to happen!" Rose exclaimed through the changing room door. Alice and I both rolled our eyes. "Seriously, guys. Edward and I are just friends," she said, coming out and looking at herself in the full-length mirror, studying the halter dress she had on.

"Uh-huh. That's why you were ready to kill Tanya Denali when her and Edward had that brief fling," Alice mentioned, and Rose went still, except for the clenching of her hands.

"Edward can have meaningless flings with whomever he likes," she stated once she'd gained composure.

"Who said it was meaningless?" I asked simply, looking at a shirt, knowing I'd trapped her.

"Please. Whoever would willingly have sex with Tanya Denali is obviously not looking for anything long-term. Edward was—"

"Bidding his time until you wise up and realize you two was meant to be together?" Alice chirped, and for a second, Rose smiled. She tried to hide it, but Alice and I both saw.

"Aha! Don't you dare pretend you didn't, Rosalie Lillian Hale. You smiled at the thought of you and Edward being together. Admit it," I said, smirking at her. But she simply kept her cool and shrugged.

"What? Edward's hot. Who wouldn't want to be with him?" she asked. I sighed. It seemed as though no one was winning today. Oh, well. There was always tomorrow.

"Okay. Bella, let's find you a dress. One that'll make Emmett drool," Alice said excitedly, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the store.

"Yeah, can we please talk about this Emmett thing, Bella? What're you doing with him?" Rose asked, trailing after us.

"Rose, he's my boyfriend, I'm his girlfriend, and we're together. Please, don't lecture me," I begged, and she huffed, but, thankfully, let it go.

"Oh, Bella, you have to try this on!" Alice suddenly said, holding up a dress. I took one look at it and grinned. Oh, yes. Emmett definitely would drool.

* * *

At eight-thirty that night, us girls were finished getting ready. Now, usually, I'm not one to get all dolled-up. And I usually don't go clubbing. But Alice insisted, and I figured I might as well look nice. As we three stepped back and examined ourselves, we all gave approving nods and walked out of my bedroom and into my living room, where the boys were waiting. Edward hadn't seen Rosalie yet, so it would be interesting. Alice walked out first, immediately jumping into Jaspers arms. Then Rose, and I had to stay back and watch Edward's face light up when he saw Rosalie in her little black dress. Then, finally, I walked out, and I saw Emmett's eyes travel down my body. The slinky little midnight blue dress I was wearing showed off my breasts and legs, but it wasn't too revealing.

"Don't you look beautiful," he murmured, walking over to me. I looked up at him shyly, and he gently kissed my cheek. "And fucking sexy as hell," he added as he whispered in my ear, and I giggled a little. He spun me around, and I laughed harder, enjoying how I must've looked to him.

"Well, let's go!" Alice said impatiently, and I glared at her, but we left all the same. Since there was a club a couple blocks over from where I lived, we just decided to walk, and everyone else would find a cab when they were ready to leave. And since you had three beautiful ladies approach you, it was no question that the bouncer let us all in.

"Let's get shots!" Rose shouted, and I nodded, following her to the bar. We grabbed shots and brought them back to our friends.

"To getting totally shit-faced with my friends," Jasper said, and we threw them back. I enjoyed the burning down my throat and went to go get more. After a couple rounds, Rose dragged Alice and I onto the dance floor, where we danced along with the music, moving our hips and throwing our hands in the air. We laughed and sang along with the songs, not caring that we were probably messing up the words.

_Because when I arrive _

_I bring the fire_

_Make you come alive_

_I can take you higher_

_What this is, forgot_

_I must now remind you_

_Let it rock,_

_Let it rock,_

_Let it rock. _

We were singing a song when suddenly I felt hands on my hips. Smiling and thinking it was Emmett, I started dancing along with him, grinding into him. Alice and Rose had just gone back to the guys to get more shots, so I didn't know it wasn't Emmett until the guy leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"And what's your name?" a disgustingly slimy voice asked. I spun around, horrified, and meant to back away, but he reached out and grabbed my wrist. I looked down at his hand grasping my wrist incredulously.

"Get your hand off me," I said, not sure he could hear me over the thumping beat of the music. But his smile told me that he had.

"Oh, come on, sweetheart. Don't be like that," he said, tracing his finger down my other arm. I jerked away, managing to get free, only to bum into someone large. I turned around to apologize, only to find Emmett with a murderous look on his face.

"I believe she said no," he said lowly, his voice sending chills down my spine. But the guy just smirked.

"Why don't you let her talk for herself? Afraid she might say yes?" he taunted. I felt Emmett wrap his arm around my waist and I, still facing the stranger, reached up and placed my hand against Emmett's face.

"Go back to your little frat buddies, get wasted, and screw some girl who actually wants you," I said, and he just shook his head and left. I turned to face Emmett, and as soon as I did, his lips crashed to mine possessively. I pulled away.

"What?" he asked, his eyes searching my face.

"Not, here, Em. Okay?" I asked, gently touching his face again. He closed his eyes and leaned against my palm. He nodded, and I led him back to our table. We had another round, and another, and another, until finally, I was stumbling outside, laughing hysterically, as Emmett grabbed to keep me upright. And let's just say I wasn't the only one laughing hysterically.

"Because when I arrive, I bring the fire!" Alice sang at the top of her lungs, and I doubled over, trying to catch my breath.

"Okay, we," Jasper slurred, motioning between him and Alice, "are going home. See you…sometime," he muttered before hailing a cab and after minor struggling, getting in and driving off.

"I need to get home to. I have…something to do tomorrow," Rose mumbled, before stumbling and nearly hitting the ground and Edward catching her. He was slightly less drunk than the rest of us.

"I'll make sure she gets home okay. And I'll probably pass out, so I'll sleep on her couch. We'll have lunch tomorrow, Bells. Come on, Rosie," he said, picking her up and hailing a cab for himself. I watched him go and then turned to Emmett.

"Let's go home," I garbled, reaching up and kissing him. He kissed me back fiercely, his lips dominating my own.

"Yes, let's," he said once he'd pulled away, and we began to walk very quickly towards my apartment. Once there, we made into my place, me unbuttoning Emmett's shirt, and him pushing up my dress past my hips. I finally managed to get it unbuttoned, just as he picked me up and slammed me against the door, not hurting me, but arousing me even more. We were kissing ferociously and with wild abandon. He pulled away to kiss down my neck, and then stopped and sucked on my pulse point, making me gasp and moan in pleasure. I knew I'd probably have a hickey. And I couldn't care. Not with his lips on my skin, his teeth on my flesh. I clawed at his shoulders, making him moan. Whether in pain or pleasure or both, I couldn't tell you.

"Emmett," I gasped as he nipped once more at my skin. His lips once again reclaimed my own, and our tongues fought for dominance. He then moved us to my bedroom, and threw me down on the bed. He laid on top of me, kissing my neck, my lips, my exposed breasts. I moaned at he took one of my nipples in his mouth and as his other hand squeezed and toyed with my other breast. He sat up quickly and tore off my dress and underwear, then swiftly undressed himself. He wasted no time plunging himself into me, both of us panting for breath. He was still for a moment, savoring the feeling of being in me as I savored the feeling.

"Bella," he groaned out between gritted teeth. He started to move, in and out, thrusting himself into me, over and over again, making me get closer and closer with every thrust. My hips rose up to meet his, allowing him to get a new angle.

"Oh God," I gasped, my hands clawing at his back, scratching him, marking him. "Emmett!" I said, coming close to my release, knowing he was as well. With one final thrust, I was thrown into my release, triggering his own. He moved slowly in and out, allowing us to prolong the sensation, before he collapsed to the side of me, pulling me into his side.

"Holy fuck," he said, wiping his face with his hand, and I giggled.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"That was honestly the best sex I've ever had," he said, and I kissed me. I began to trace his abdomen and laid my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

I woke up with Bella still lying on my chest, snoring softly. I gently began to trace her spine, hoping not to wake her up. I glance at the clock and groaned. I'd have to go to work soon. I couldn't get out of bed with moving her, so I decide to give her a couple more minutes. I though back to last night. The dress she had on…damn, was it a good one. It showed off all her features, making her look amazing. Then, seeing that jackass put his hands on her made me want to kill him. But Bella calmed me down with one touch. I nearly laughed as I remembered her getting drunk. Thankfully, I didn't get drunk, just a little tipsy. I at least wanted to be able to remember the amazing sex we had last night. I doubted that Bella would be able, due to the fact that she had had countless shots last night. I felt Bella shift below me, and then I heard her groan in pain.

"Gah, turn off the light," she grumbled, burying her face in the pillows. I laughed, and she groaned some more.

"Sorry, babe. I'll close the blinds," I said, and then got up, threw on my boxers, and closed her blinds, hearing he sigh with relief. "I'll go make you coffee," I told her, kissed her head, went into her kitchen, and started some coffee. I heard her moving around in her bedroom, then turned and saw her coming out, holding her head, wearing only my shirt from last night. I had to say it looked good on her. She walked over to me, kissed my quickly, and went to the fridge.

"Well, I will say one thing about last night," she said, standing back up with a carton of milk in her hands.

"And what's that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. She smirked at me.

"That was some damn good sex."

* * *

**_How did you guys like jealous Emmett? I know I certainly did. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you think in a review. I hope everyone had excellent holidays!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

(Bella's POV)

After Emmett chased me around my apartment, he left to go home, shower, and go to work.

"I'll see you later," I murmured against his lips as I kissed him goodbye.

"Hmm…definitely," he whispered, kissing me. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around him as he pulled me closer. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. "I'll call you later," he said. I nodded. He kissed me once more, and then left. I shut the door behind him, and sagged against it. It was official. He had me. I was falling. Hard. I pushed myself off of the door and went into the shower. As I stepped into the warm spray, I couldn't help but think of how Emmett had taken me last night. It was so possessive, so…fucking sexy and hot. I loved how he took me like I belonged to him and no one else, which, I suppose, I did. I smiled to myself I was remembered how his hands traveled along my body, heating my skin with each caress.

The way he looked at me made my body flush, my heart pound, my blood race. I felt so…beautiful, so wanted. I'd never felt that way. Not with anyone. I shook my head to dispel the memories as I began to wash my body, wishing it were Emmett's hands instead of my own.

* * *

Two hours later, I was writing an article when Edward came in. I knew immediately that something was up.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked ruffling my hair as he passed. I looked at him quizzically.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked, turning to face him. He shrugged blithely.

"What're you talking about?" he asked, trying very hard to compose his face. But, we were twins after all, so that was damn near impossible. Then, a piece of last night flooded to my memory. I gasped as I replayed it.

"You slept with Rosalie!" I screamed, jumping up. He just looked at me, eyes wide, a slight blush covering his cheeks, but a telltale smirk crossing his features. "Edward!"

"Okay, okay, Yes, I slept with Rose," he admitted. I tapped my foot impatiently. "Okay, fine. Last night, we went back to her place, and I was about to sleep on her couch, when she suddenly kissed me. Well, kissing led to making out, which led to…" he stopped there, and I was grateful. Yeah, Edward and I were close, but I didn't want the full details of his sex life.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, jumping up and own this time. He just stared at me. I stopped and looked at him. "Why aren't you happy?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

"Bella, we were both drunk. The only reason I remembered it was because I woke up naked. So, don't mention it. Please," he begged. I sighed and rolled me eyes.

"Fine, I won't say anything. But, she'll remember. I know she will," I told him, and this time it was he he rolled his eyes.

"So, you want to grab some lunch?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Just let me go put on some shoes. Hey, how long are you staying for, anyway?" I asked as I walked into my room, searching for my Converses.

"Oh, you know. The week. A month. A couple of months," he said, and I came back out, disbelief on my face and I gaped at him.

"What're you talking about?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Well, I've been thinking about transferring here to finish grad school. It's a really good program," he explained, and I was silent for a moment.

"But…Harvard Law. Edward, that's the best school. Why would you transfer here?" I asked, not seeing the reason.

"Bella, you're here. I miss seeing you, and plus, we both know that the only reason we went to Harvard was to get Mom off of our asses. I know you loved Harvard, and I enjoyed it at times, yes, but now, I want something different. Everyday that I'm there I'm just reminded of Renee and her control. I need to get away from there. I would like it here, I know," he said all in one breath. I thought about what he'd said. When I'd told Emmett that our mother was strict about our schooling, I hadn't been exaggerating. She was never physically abusive, and I wouldn't necessarily call her mental or emotionally abusive either. She just did whatever it took to make sure we were the best academically.

"If that's what you really want, Edward. I'd be happy if you'd moved here. It'd get you closer to Rose," I said slyly. He glared at me, and I laughed.

"Come on, let's go to lunch," he said, getting off the couch and offering me a hand. I took it, and we went to lunch. I hadn't been able to really spend any alone time with him, and I was glad that we could.

"So, when're you going back to school to move out and everything?" I asked once we'd finished.

"Well, I'll be leaving the day after tomorrow, then I'll get my credits transferred and everything, and then I'll start the moved over here. I'll get that new stud of yours to help out," he said, jokingly, bumping me with his shoulder. I bumped back, laughing. "Seriously, though, Bella. Alice told me some stories about him," he said, and I sighed.

"Oh she did, did she," I muttered.

"Yeah. She said he's a bit of a heartbreaker," he explained. I stopped and faced him.

"Yeah, he is. But he promised me he would try, and I believe him. Sure, it'll probably end in tears and heartbreak, but I know it's going to be worth it. He makes me happy," I told him, and as I finished, he was nodding.

"Okay, then that's all that matters. I'm glad you're happy," he said. We started walking again, talking about this and that, laughing and kidding around like we used to.

"So, I really can't say anything to Rose?" I asked, and he huffed. "Come on! Why can't you see that she feels the exact same way you do?" I exclaimed.

"Bells, just please drop it. If it's meant to be, then eventually it will be," he said, and I shut up about it, not wanting to start a fight.

"Okay, fine, whatever. So, are you staying with me tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess that's bad news for Emmett, huh?" he asked, and just as he said that, a fire truck came roaring past, sirens blaring, and my throat constricted. I knew that it might've not been Emmett, but it was still scary all the same. "Bells! You okay?" Edward asked, shaking me slightly.

"Huh?" I asked, then blinked and shook my head. "Yeah, its just…Em's a firefighter. I just got worried for a minute there," I explained.

"Oh, really. I didn't know that. Bella, I'm sure he'll be fine. That might not have been Emmett's station, anyway," he said, and I calmed slightly at his words. "Now, come on, let's go back to your place. You can finish that wonderful article you're working on while I do nothing," he said, and I laughed, but agreed. Damn, I'd missed my brother.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

The bell rang, signaling all of us to get up off our asses and get ready. I quickly got ready and hopped on the truck, hanging onto the back as it pulled out and turned on the sirens and drove through downtown. As we arrived the fire, I could see why they had called us in as well. It was a huge fire, engulfing a whole apartment complex. We all jumped off the truck and went to help. I walked up to our captain.

"Captain! What needs done?" I shouted over the sounds.

"McCarty! There're still some people inside. Go get them!" he ordered. I nodded and took off. I saw several other guys running with me. We went into the building carefully, and immediately I felt the flames, but I pushed through them and walked up the stairs, but then stopped. I could barely hear crying, and I knew it was a kid. I followed it to a small area that hadn't been reached by the flames yet, and found her, curled up in a little ball. I made a step towards her, but a huge beam fell down right in front of me, and I could hear her screams get louder.

"McCarty! Get out of here!" I heard one of my squad mates yell, but I ignored him. I jumped across the beam and made it to the kid. I reached down and picked her up gently, feeling her cling to me. This time I didn't walk, I sprinted. All around me, ceilings were crashing in; walls were collapsing, floors giving way. I could see the entrance, but it was bordered by the hot flames. I looked down at the tiny girl in my arms. She couldn't have been more than four. Too young to die. Especially in a fire. With all the strength I had left in me, I ran through the fire, and into the bright sunlight, just as the complex collapsed. I handed the little girl off to the waiting EMT, and another guided me over to an ambulance. I took the oxygen mask he offered me, taking deep breaths, while he checked over me.

"I want you to get checked out at a hospital," he said, and I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Just a little smoke inhalation," I said, and he shook his head, but dropped it. After a few more moments, I stood up slowly, feeling my muscles ache. I stretched, and as I was, my captain approached me.

"McCarty, you're one stupid boy. But, you saved that little girl," he said, and I nodded.

"Thank you, sir," I told him, and watched as the little girl was handed off to her parents, who took her in their arms and were sobbing. The little girl looked up and saw me. She waved, and I waved back. I turned back to the destruction that was before me, and went to help start cleaning, the worst part. We were there for hours, and it wasn't until five that we left.

"McCarty, you're one brave son of a bitch," my friend Garrett said, and I laughed.

"She was too young to die," I told him. Once we made it back to the station, we all made our way to the showers to clean off the grime and soot that covered us. I let the hot water run over my body, and suddenly I wanted to see Bella. I turned off the water, got dressed, and left making my way to her apartment. I walked up to her apartment and knocked. The door swung open, and there she was.

"Emmett! I wasn't expecting you," she said, but let me in nonetheless.

"I just wanted to see you," I said, wrapping my arms around her and burying my face in her hair.

"Em, what's wrong?" she asked, and I took a deep breath, pulled back.

"There was a fire today. It was just a long day," I explained, not wanting to go into any more detail. She picked up on that and led me into her living room.

"I saw a fire truck drive by. I wondered if it was you. I was worried," she said. I saw Edward sitting on her couch, reading.

"Hey, man," he said, looking up from his book.

"Hey," I said.

"Edward, we'll be in my room," Bella said, and he smirked.

"Hey, now. No funny business," he said, mock stern. Bella laughed and I cracked a grin.

"Yes, sir," she said, and then dragged me to her room. She sat me on her floor, and then crawled up above me on her bed. She then started rubbing my shoulders, and I nearly groaned with happiness.

"Oh God," I moaned, leaning my head back. She gave me a quick kiss and I smiled.

"I'm sorry you had a rough day," she whispered, and I looked at her softly.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll be as good as new tomorrow," I said. She continued to rub, and I could feel my muscled relax under her touch. I reached up and grabbed one of her hands, brought it to my mouth and kissed it. I turned around to face her, sat up on my knees, and this time kissed her on the mouth. She seemed surprised by the kiss, but kissed me back all the same. I pushed myself up on the bed, moving her back as I did so, and rested myself between her legs.

I swiped my tongue along her lips, happy with the moan it elicited. I plunged my tongued in her mouth, and her grip on me tightened. She was gasping in my mouth, and I ground myself into her, and she broke away to cry out. I silenced her with my mouth, this time with a soft, sweet kiss. I kissed down her neck, sucking gently on her pulse point, and she hummed in pleasure. I kissed my way back up, and pecked her once.

"I better get going," I said, and she pouted.

"You could stay the night," she suggested. I thought about it. It would help after the day I'd had.

"Yeah, okay. But I'll have to set the alarm," I said, and she shrugged.

"I think I'll survive," she said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay. That's how you want to play," I said, and then started tickling her.

"Ah! Emmett, no! Stop!" she shrieked, trying to push me off, but with no avail. "Mercy!" she cried, and I stopped.

"I win," I said, kissing her once, then hopping off and walking out into the living room.

"What were you doing to her?" Edward asked, laughter in his voice.

"Oh, just torturing her," I said, flopping down on the couch. Bella came out and glared at me.

"Just for that, Emmett, I'm wearing flannel to bed tonight," she said, and I wanted to groan. Unless it was just one of my flannel shirts, it was probably the least sexiest thing she could wear. She smirked triumphantly at me.

"And on that note, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, all," Edward said, shooting us a strange look before heading off to the guestroom. I stared at Bella as she innocently flipped through a magazine. If that's how she wanted to play, then so be. Game on, Swan.

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long to update, but I started my last semester of high school ever, and it's been a little busy. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think in a review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

(Emmett's POV)

I woke in the middle of the night, with Bella crushed against my chest. Her back was to me, my arms wrapped around her. I nuzzled my face into her shoulder, inhaling deeply the sweet scent of her hair, feeling a shudder pass through me. I gently kissed her shoulder, causing her to shift gently.

"Emmett," she breathed, making me smile. She turned in my arms, and pressed against me, her face against my chest, hands lying softly against my chest. I looked down at her face, and, not for the first time, lost my breath as I studied her tender face, her brown hair falling all around it. I pushed some behind her, and she smiled slightly. My heart pounded just from looking at her. I kissed her forehead before falling back asleep.

* * *

I woke up again in the morning, this time alone. I heard the shower running in Bella's bathroom and smiled, imagining her in there. I sat up, pulled on a shirt and went out into the kitchen and began making coffee. Edward came in soon after me, yawning as he did.

"Morning," he said, stretching.

"Morning," I replied, offering him a cup. He took it, looking grateful. We sat in silence, each reading a different section of the newspaper.

"Sleep okay?" he asked, and I nodded.

"So, Bella mentioned you're moving here," I said, setting the paper aside. He did the same, talking as he did.

"That's the plan. I just realized that Harvard wasn't where I needed to be," he said, drinking some of his coffee.

"But…Harvard," I said, and he shrugged blithely. Like getting into Harvard wasn't huge.

"We only went there to please our mother. She'll be…unhappy to hear I'm transferring," her added.

"What about your dad?" I asked. Sadness crossed his face.

"Our father was a cop. He killed in the line of duty. Bella doesn't like to talk about it much. They were very close," he said.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "Are you guys not close to your mom?" I asked. Some other emotion flickered across his face this time, but I couldn't place it.

"Not particularly. Renee was very…controlling of our schooling," he said, and I caught the same tone Bella had had when talking about her mother.

"That's what Bella said," I told him, and he nodded. Before we could talk any further, Bella came in.

"Good morning," she said, looking almost unbearably sexy in tight jeans and a tank top, her wet hair sticking to her shoulders. She gave Edward a quick hug, and me a kiss as she assembled some breakfast.

"Hey, Bella, I need to ask you for a favor," Edward said.

"Name it," Bella said, not looking up from the paper.

"I'm going to need you to find a apartment for me here," he told her, and she nodded.

"No problem. Just write down the requirements and price range," she answered.

"Thanks," he said, getting up and placing his mug in the sink.

"I'll look for one around Rose's place, shall I?" she said casually, but I saw how Edward froze. Then it hit me.

"You fucked Rosalie!" I said loudly, causing them both to jump. "I knew you looked happy that day after we went out. This is great!" I said, laughing, causing Bella to giggle.

"I didn't fuck Rosalie," he said, and I raised my eyebrow at him. He smirked. "More like, she fucked me. She was on top," he said.

"Ew! That's…ew! I don't want to hear about your sex life. Especially who was on top," Bella said, covering her ears. I laughed, throwing my head back, while Bella just glared at me.

"Aw, Bells, lighten up. Your twin got laid, be happy," I said, and she leaned over and whacked me upside the head.

"Emmett, watch yourself," she growled, and I smirked.

"Bella, you don't scare me," I said, and her jaw dropped and fury flashed in her eyes. Edward shook his head, like I'd just said something stupid. Bella was five foot four, and weighed less than one hundred and twenty pounds. I've lifted things heavier than her.

"You, my dear Emmett, will regret that. Just remembered your words," she said, leaning towards me, before kissing my cheek and walking back to her room. I glanced at Edward.

"Dude, you just killed yourself," was all he said. I shrugged and went back to reading the paper. I was reading an article about my station when I heard Bella's door open. I heard heels clacking on the floor, which confused me for a moment, because Bella never wore heels. I heard Edward chuckle, and I looked up. And the breath left my body with a whoosh.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Emmett would regret what he said. Saying he wasn't scared of me was one thing. But I knew damn well that he was scared of the effect I could have on him. And on other men. Well, I'd show him. I blow-dried my hair, making it wavy. I curled it slightly, but not too much. I then put on smoky eyeliner and eye shadow, making my eyes pop. I put on light make up, ad when I was finished, I studied my reflection, smirking. I then turned to my closet. I picked out my best pair of jeans, ones that weren't too tight, but just tight enough, hugging my hips and legs.

I picked out my boots that made my legs seem impossibly long, giving me a couple of inches. I tucked in my jeans, and then, smiling, picked out The Shirt. Every girl has that one piece of clothing. That one piece of clothing that boosts your confidence tenfold. Well, mine was a shirt. It was a corset-style shirt, blood red, and tight. It pushed up my breasts, making them seem a whole hell of a lot bigger, and it was tight enough that I couldn't wear a bra. I tied it up the front, leaving enough room to breath. I glanced at myself in the mirror, before walking out, laughing as I pictured Emmett's reaction. I walked down the hall, and as I walked in the living room, I heard Edward laugh, and Emmett, shortly after, gasp. I looked at him nonchalantly, like I dressed like this every day.

"Bella," he said, eyes roaming over my body, almost making me blush.

"Oh, Emmett, you're still here. I'd thought you'd left. Well, I'm going to brunch with Rose and Alice. You boys have fun," I said, walking over to Emmett, bending over, giving him ample view of my cleavage, and kissing him on the cheek.

"Still not scared of me?" I breathed in his ear, making him shudder. I stood and grabbed my purse and strode out the door. As soon as it shut, I started laughing uncontrollably. I walked out to my car, still laughing. I drove to Rose's, ignoring the texts and calls I got on my phone, knowing that they were all from Emmett. I got a few lingering stares as I walked up to Rosalie's floor, but I ignored them. Just because I was trying to drive Emmett insane doesn't mean I was going to cheat. I knock on Rose's door, and it swings wide open, with a groggy-looking Rose rubbing her eyes. They bug out when she gets a good look at me.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I'm expecting my friend, Bella. Converses, jeans, vintage shirts. Have you seen her?" she asked, but stepped aside to let me in.

"Very funny," I said dryly. She looks me up and down as I set my bag down.

"So, you have an undercover writing assignment as a Lady of the Night?" she asked, and I smack her.

"No. Emmett made a comment that I couldn't scare him. I'm just proving him wrong," I explained.

"By showing him that you can affect other men, too," Rose said knowingly. I nodded. She laughed. "Oh, Bella. I rue the day Emmett really pisses you off."

"Me, too," I replied. Suddenly, Rose looked…fearful. Which is incredibly stupid, because Rose doesn't get scared.

"Bella, don't get mad at me, okay. Just, hear me out, okay?" She said timidly.

"Rose, you can tell me anything," I said gently.

"I…had sex with Edward," she blurts out. I bite back a smile. "It was the night we went clubbing. We were all smashed. And, Edward was sweet and made sure I got home okay. And, well, I kissed him. And then kissed him some more. And we somehow made it to my bed, and well, you can probably figure out the rest," she said, going red at the end. I've never seen Rosalie Lillian Hale blush in the entire time I've known her. But, I didn't know if I should act like I was just finding all this out, or if Edward had already told me. I decided to go with the former.

"Well, this is a good thing, right? I mean, now Edward and you can finally get together," I said, but she was already shaking her head.

"Bella, he doesn't remember. And I don't want to push it," she said, her eyes cats downward. The it hit me.

"You love him. You love Edward," I breathed, and her eyes flicked briefly to mine, then back down to the countertop.

"I…that's absurd. I don't…love Edward. Yes, okay, I'll admit it, I really, really like him, but I don't love him. I just…" she trailed off, and I could see it dawn on her. "Oh, no! God, no! Why did this happen to me!" she yelled, throwing her hands up. Okay. Not the reaction I was hoping for.

"Um, Rose, what's—" I started, but she cut me off.

"God, this ruins everything! I was okay with being his friend. We were good friends, and then I go and fucking fall in love with him! Stupid bastard!" she exclaims, pacing back and forth.

"Rose, what're you talking about?" I finally say, and she stops for a second to glower at me.

"Bella, don't you see? Edward doesn't even think about me like that. I'm just hid friend. He'll never see me like that, ever. And I'll have to sit in silent torment as he gets married and has babies and is happy. Because he doesn't love me and never will," she said in one breath, and I stare at her shock. It would've never occurred to me that Rose would be vulnerable. She's always so strong. Rose "Don't Fuck With Me" Hale.

"Oh, Rose," I say, and I walk around and wrap my arms around her. She starts crying. "Rose, it's okay. It'll all work out. I promise," I tell her. She looks up at me.

"You swear?"

"I swear."

* * *

We meet Alice soon afterwards, and we tell her everything, because, well, we're best friends and we don't keep anything from each other. She takes the news with a smile and lots of hand clapping. Rose and I roll our eyes. After that, we go shopping. Well, Rose and Alice shop while I tell them they look fine. I catch more than a few stares from guys, but I just ignore them, like I've been doing all day. Finally, I head back home, and notice that Edward's car is gone. I walk up to my apartment, and shut the door behind me, flipping through my mail.

"Oh, Bella," I heard Emmett's deep voice say. I look up and see him standing there, shirtless. My eyes travel up and down his sculpted torso, a warmth spreading through me. I notice all the lights are off, and I see the faint flickering of candles. I realize what he's doing. I decide to play as well. I drop my mail, and slowly bring my hands up to the ties of my corset, letting them run over my breasts.

"How was your day, baby?" I asked, beginning to slow untie the strings. His eyes grow darker.

"Oh, it was terrible. I sat her, thinking all day about how men stared at you, and about how their eyes moved along your body. It made me sick with envy. But, then I thought about how I could punish you went got back," he said all this while taking slow steps towards me, and all the while I was untying the strings, until they were all untied, and the corset was barley covering my breasts. He growled as he reached me, and then kissed me, hard. He was everywhere. His tongue in my mouth, his hands on my chest, his groin pressed against my crotch, and it was all too little, too much at the same time. His hands went to my ass, and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. My hands were in his hair, pushing his face closer to mine. He walked us back to my bedroom.

He set me down and we stumbled onto my bed, with him in between my legs. His lips then traveled down to my chest, where he peeled away the shirt.

"You definitely need to keep this," he murmured, before kissing each nipple, then taking one in his mouth. I cried out, pleasure rocketing through my body. While his mouth was preoccupied with one, his hand was with the other, gently massaging and grasping. He switched, and I couldn't help but cry out again. He kissed his way back up to my mouth, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, needing to be with him. I slid my hands down to the buttons of his jeans and quickly undo it, pulling down the zipper as I go. He sits up and does the same to me, and I lift my hips so he can strip them off of me, which he does right after he removes the boots.

Soon, we're both just in our underwear, kissing, our hands roaming, chests pressed against each other's, when he slides down my chest, biting, licking, sucking. He makes it to my underwear, and slowly peels them off. I feel like ever nerve in my body is on fire. When Emmett starts licking me, my hands go down to his head, keeping him there. As he moves his tongue in and out, my back arches up, and I gasping out his name, and when he adds fingers, I can't help but come undone. He slides back up my body, briefly stopping to remove his boxers.

Then, he's inside me, and I swear it'll never be enough. His thrusts are long and deep, and I can't help but scream.

"Oh my God! Emmett!"

"Bella, you feel so good," he breaths his face in my neck. My fingers claw at him back, and he growls in ecstasy.

"Baby," I whisper, getting so close to that wonderful oblivion. Finally, with one last thrust, I'm pushed into bliss, and he soon joins me. We lay there, panting. Finally, I roll over and face him.

"Dear God, that was amazing," I said, and he laughs.

"The best I've ever had," he replies. I turn back around and he presses me close to his chest. Soon, I hear his deep breathing, and I know he's asleep. It hits me then. Something that I knew that was coming, and now it's finally hear.

"I love you."

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long for the update, but life has sucked recently. So, Rosalie and Edward both love each other, and aren't telling. Things could get interesting. Tell me what you think in a review! Happy St. Patrick's Day! _**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

(Emmett's POV)

God, Bella was amazing. Not just in bed, but in every way possible. That was the best sex I'd ever had. And we weren't even trying. I woke up before Bella, and decided to surprise her by making breakfast. I slid quietly out of bed and walked to kitchen, stretching and yawning as I did so. I'd been cooking for a while, and hadn't noticed Bella get up until she came up behind me, wrapping her arms around me as she did so. She kissed my back, making me smile.

"Morning, baby," she whispered, her lips still pressed against my skin. I turned and kissed me.

"Morning," I said, once I pulled away. She stood up on her toes and kissed me again. I picked her up and set her on the counter, deepening the kiss. I slid my tongue into her mouth, making her moan. I would've taken it further, but I smelled something burning.

"Oh, fuck," I muttered, examining the now over-cooked eggs.

"It's okay, Em. I distracted you," Bella apologized, hoping down from the counter. She smacked my ass on her way out, and I turned and growled. She squealed and ran to her room. I began cleaning up the kitchen, and when I was done, Bella came out, showered, and dressed for work in a slightly tight, black pencil skirt, a white blouse, opened just enough for me to see some cleavage, and some black pumps, making her legs go on forever.

"Do you have to go to work?" I asked walking over to her, breathing in the scent of her.

"Yes, and so do you," she laughed, kissing me on the cheek before stepping out of my arms. "Go get dressed. You have to take me, remember? My truck's still at the shop," she reminded me, and I nodded.

"Give me ten minutes," I told her, giving her a peck before walking to her room. I got dressed quickly, and was ready soon. I walked out down the hallway, but stopped once I heard Bella and Edward talking.

"You have to tell him, Bells. He has to know. He's going to wonder why you never talk to Mom," I heard Edward say. I heard Bella sigh, like they'd had this argument before.

"Edward, I don't want to just yet. Things are good right now, for once, in my life. I just want to keep it that way for a while. But I will tell him. Soon. I promise," she said, and I decided that that was the time to present myself. What the hell was she keeping from me? I wanted to know, but decided that it was Bella's news to tell, and I wouldn't force her to tell me if she didn't want to. I walked into the living room.

"Babe, ready to go?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Bye, Edward. I'll be back around five," she said, and I gave him a wave before we left. I held Bella's hand as we walked to my car, and I held it as I was driving. I pulled up to the newspaper, and leaned over and kissed her goodbye.

"I'll pick you up at five, okay?" I asked.

"I'll be waiting," she said, kissing me once more before getting out. As soon as she did, I said words that I'd been wanting to say for a while.

"I love you."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I smiled the whole way up to my cubicle, thinking of Emmett.

"No, can it be? Surely it's not Bella Swan, gracing us with her presence?" my friend, Angela, said as I walked past.

"The one and only," I said over my shoulder, and she got up and followed.

"So where've you been? I haven't seen you in days," she said, leaning against my cubicle.

"I've been having the most amazing sex I've ever had in my life," I said, and she smirked.

"Finally. Who's the guy?" she asked. I turned to face her.

"Emmett McCarty," I replied, and her eyes went wide.

"Bella—" she started, but I cut her off.

"Ang, please. I've heard it before. We're together, and I've never been happier," I told her. She sighed, but nodded.

"We'll talk later," she said, giving me an air kiss before walking back to her own cubicle. I sat down at my computer and began to write a piece I'd been wanting to for a while. I was glad to finally have a steady job. I'd been so excited when The San Francisco Chronicle had called, offering me a permanent job. I'd been writing for a while when my phone stared ringing.

"Bella Swan," I said when I picked up.

"Bella Swan? This is Chris Johns, editor of National Geographic, how're you today?" I heard a deep voice say, and when I heard National Geographic, I almost dropped the phone. Before I managed to make myself look like an idiot, I remembered how to speak.

"I'm doing well, how're you?" I asked, surprised at how level my voice sounded.

"I'm doing well. I was calling about a piece you wrote recently? 'The Death of the Forests'?" he asked, and immediately, an article about the tearing down of our trees and the ever-shrinking forests, came to mind.

"Yes, sir, I remember," I said, hoping he wasn't about to say it was the most horrible piece of shit he'd ever read.

"I was quite impressed with it. So impressed, as a matter of fact, that I wanted to call and talk to you about a job," he said, and this time I actually did drop the phone. I speedily picked it up and apologized.

"A job?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes. I know you write about animal rights and nature, and when someone pitched this idea at me, I knew you'd be perfect for it," he explained. I forced myself to remain calm.

"What's the story?" I asked.

"It's about the animal black market. I have this guy in Africa, who says he can get you in. You would go to Africa, under a false name, and write about what you see. All of what you see," he explained, and I fought for breath. This was my dream job. I had been waiting for this since I'd begun to write. But then, one word came to mind. Emmett.

"Exactly how long would I have to be gone?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"About two or three months," came the reply. I forced myself to take a deep breath.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity, I greatly appreciate it. Can I maybe call you back with an answer?" I asked.

"Of course. Think it over, and call me in about a week, okay?" he asked.

"A week is perfect. Thank you, sir," I said, and hung up. I got up and walked to Angela's cubicle. "Come with me," I whispered furiously. She confusedly obeyed. I walked to the nearest bathroom, made sure no one was in there, and the proceeded to tell Angela the whole story. When I was done, she gaped at me, openmouthed.

"Let me get this straight. Chris Johns, editor of the National Geographic, called you himself, to tell you that you wrote an amazing article, offered you your dream job, and you said you'll think about it?" she screeched, and I averted her gaze. "Bella, what the hell's a matter with you? This could make your career!"

"It's complicated. I can't just leave for two months!" I said.

"Yes, you can. It's what journalists do!"

"But I have people to think about now! Not just me!"

"Bullshit. You're worried about your new boyfriend. If he was any kind of good boyfriend, he would let you have this amazing opportunity," she said, and I looked at the ground. Yes, this was the best job I could ever hope to get. But, I couldn't just leave. I had Alice, Rose, Edward…Emmett.

"Ang…it's complicated," I muttered, looking up at her. She looked at me, not saying a word. Finally, she sighed and shook her head.

"Bella, you have to take this. Emmett or no," she said, then turned and walked out, leaving me in the screaming silence, with the thoughts going through my mind much too fast to make any sense.

I was waiting outside when Emmett picked me up. I got

* * *

into his Jeep wordlessly, and flashed him a quick smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking my hand a kissing it. I considered telling him the truth.

"Just a rough day at work," I lied, smiling at him again. He smiled sympathetically, kissing my hand again.

"I'm sorry, babe. My day sucked too. We got some newbies…" he started, and I let my mind wander, imaging what it would be like to go to Africa and write this story. To be actually there, undercover, telling the story as it's happening. It would be…amazing. But, I couldn't go. I couldn't just pack up and leave, though journalists do it all the time. Angela was right. It's what we do. But, as I looked at Emmett, his strong jaw, his kind, warm eyes, the curve of his lips as he smiled, I couldn't imaging leaving him for two or three months.

"Sounds like you had an interesting day," I said at the end of his story. He laughed, making me smile.

"It surely was," he murmured. "By the way, you look beautiful today," he said, looking at me. I blushed. He dropped my hand and gently touched my cheek, rubbing softly. _I love you._ My heart filled with love and warmth, making it nearly impossible to breathe.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm going to take you out to a restaurant, and then go dancing. A real date," he said, and I smiled brightly.

"Sounds perfect. I love getting ready for dates," I told him, and he laughed again. Once we got to my place, Emmett gave me a quick kiss, but told me he had to go to his place, and then come pick me up.

"You're not the only one who has to get ready," he said, before pulling away. I shook my head and walked upstairs, excited for my date. In the shower, I made sure to shave everywhere, and used my special body wash. I blow dried my hair, curled it, then pulled it into a loose bun at the base of my neck. I put on light make up, and then pulled out my blue dress. My blue dress that I hardly ever wore. A halter, midnight blue dress that went just below my knees. I put on my sliver heels, and then looked at myself in the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. A knock on the door made my hear pound. I nearly ran to the door and yanked it open, taking in the sight of Emmett in a black suit, minus the tie.

"You look very pretty," he murmured gently, taking a step towards me. He kissed me, making my heart flutter instead of pound. "You ready?" he asked, offering me his arm. "Oh, wait, I forgot," he muttered, and then pulled out a rose. I took it and smelled it, then kissed him again. I set it on the counter, and turned back to him.

"Let's go."

The restaurant Emmett took me to was extremely nice, almost uncomfortably so. But, he told me to get whatever I wanted.

"So, why the sudden urge to take me out?" I asked after we'd finished eating. He shrugged.

"I just…wanted to take you out. Like you should be. You deserve it," he said simply, and I got up, walked around the table, and kissed him.

"Let's go dancing," I whispered against his lips. He nodded. We left after paying. He took me to a club. Not one of those raunchy, grinding, clubs, but one of those old blues clubs, with slow playing music, music that you could really feel the rhythm of.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked as we entered.

"My parents used to come here. My dad told me that if I ever wanted to make a woman fall in love with me, take her here," he said, and I looked at him.

"Are you trying to make me fall in love with you, Mr. McCarty?" I asked, taking a few steps back and feigning shock.

"What if I am?" he asked, walking towards me. He held out his hand and I took it. He spun me so that my back was against his chest, and we swayed slowly.

"What if I already am?" I asked, half hoping he wouldn't hear me. But when he spun me around and had a look of pure awe on his face, I knew he had.

"What?" he asked, and I took a deep breath.

"Emmett…I love you," I said quietly, and his eyes widened. He stared at me for five seconds, and then kissed me, hard. His arms encircled my waist, pulling us even closer. He pulled away, and leaned his forehead on mine.

"I love you," he said. My heart nearly exploded, and I pulled him to me, and kissed with everything I had. We kissed for a long while, when we finally stopped, and danced. After a while, we left, and he took me back to my apartment. We walked slowly up the stairs, and he gently kissed along my neck and shoulders as I unlocked my door. We went into my bedroom, where he laid me down on the bed, pulled off my clothes slowly and I his.

This time we made love. Slowly, passionately, endlessly. This wasn't sex. This wasn't fucking. This was showing each other what was in our hearts, through kisses, a touch, whispers in the dark. My hands traced the muscles in his body, making him groan and shudder. He outlined the sloped and planes of my body with his hands and his mouth. We moved together in the most perfect way, pushing and pulling. Afterwards, as he held me in his arms, my hands in his, I could feel his heart beating in his chest. I felt so full of love and happiness that tears fell down my cheeks. Emmett brushed them away with his lips, and whispered that he loved me.

"I love you too."

* * *

**_I hope you liked it! What do you think about Bella and Emmett saying I love you? My birthday's next week! For a present, you guys should leave a review! Have a good week!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

(Emmett's POV)

I woke up again in the middle of the night, this time on my back, with Bella draped over my chest. I started to lightly trace her spine, making her shift and little and sigh. I couldn't believe I was here. With this gorgeous woman, who loved me. And I loved her. But, with that thought came panic. I had never loved anyone before in my life. I didn't know how to be someone's loved one. I was still trying to figure out how to be her boyfriend. But, I hadn't fucked that up…yet. I looked down at Bella and smiled as she smiled in her sleep. We hadn't been together for that long, but I knew I loved her. But, what was going to happen now? Was she expecting me to move in? I practically lived here anyway. Did she want me to propose in the next month, because I sure as fuck wasn't ready for that. God, it was all so confusing. But, I shook my head, kissed Bella on the top of her head, and went back to sleep, pushing all negative thoughts away. I woke up before Bella, and decided to slip put of bed before she woke up. I quietly got dressed and walked over to the bed and gently kissed her cheek.

"Bella, wake up. I've got to go," I whispered, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hmm, good morning," she said sleepily before leaning up and kissing me on the lips.

"Good morning. I've got to head to work," I told her, and she nodded.

"Be careful. I love you," she murmured. I smiled.

"I love you."

"Oh, is that Emmett McCarty? Surely it's not. His girl isn't attached to his hip," Vince, another firefighter, joked as I walked into the station thirty minutes later.

"Shut the fuck up," I said, laughing as I punched him in the shoulder.

"He does have a point, McCarty. You have to been pretty busy lately," Garrett said, and I shrugged.

"What can I say? She's good company," I said, and they snickered.

"I bet that's not all she's good at," Tommy, a new guy, said, and I turned my head to look at him.

"What'd you say, Tommy?" I asked, stepping towards him, and he looked scared.

"Nothing, Emmett. I didn't say anything," he said, and I smirked at him.

"No, I bet it was interesting. Go ahead, say it," I told him.

"Emmett, man, let it go," Garrett said, and I was about to say something not so nice when the alarm sounded. I lightly slapped Tommy on the cheek and smiled at him.

"Let's go, wise guy. I want to see if you can do anything other than run your mouth," I said, then walked over to my locker and got my stuff. The guys were giving me looks, but I ignored them. I needed to shake off whatever was going on in my head about Bella and our relationship and focus on what was happening now. As I got in the truck, I took several deep breaths to calm myself down. I pictured Bella. I remembered one day, just last week, when we weren't doing anything, just lounging around my place. Her hair was in one of those messy buns, and she was wearing one of my shirts. She was barefoot, and we were lying on my couch, just talking. I remembered she leaned up and kissed my gently. I focused on that moment, and before I knew it, we were at the burning building. I hopped out of the truck and went to help my partners.

It was a long day, with the fire blazing for hours, and going back and forth into the building to check for survivors. But, as I watched families huddle together and kiss and hug each other, it made it worth it. After the fire was out and everything was mostly cleaned up, we all piled back into the truck and headed back to the station. I showed and dressed, and then sat down with the guys.

"So, McCarty, you coming out with us tonight?" Todd asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Emmett. You haven't been out with us since you started dating Bella," Garrett added.

"Guys, I would, but I have plans tonight," I told them, and they snickered. "What?"

"Nothing, Emmett. It's just…well, you're…" Garrett trailed off, and I looked at the other guys.

"You're fucking whipped, bro," Tommy said, and he quickly shut up at the glare I sent him.

"I am not. So I like spending time with my girlfriend. Is that a crime?" I asked, and they all rolled their eyes.

"It is when she takes up all your damn free time. That's when it's a crime," Vince said, and I shook my head and got up. I ignored their calls for me to come back, and pulled out my phone to call Bella.

"Hello?" she said when she picked up.

"Hey, babe. It's me."

"Hi, baby. How's your day going?" she asked, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Pretty good. Just got back from a fire," I told her, and I heard her take in a breath.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Bella, I'm fine. It'll take a lot more than a couple flames to hurt me."

"Aren't I allowed to worry?"

"Of course you are. I find it adorable when you do. But, danger is in my job description. I know how to handle it," I explained.

"All right, all right. What time will you be off?" she asked, and I was going to answer when the words the guys had said came back to me. I was not whipped. But, I did spend all my free time with Bella. But, she didn't force me to. But still, it had been a while since I'd been out.

"Emmett? Hello?" I heard Bella say, and I steadied my thoughts.

"Yeah, babe, I'm here. Sorry, one of the guys needed something. Anyway, I'm going out for drinks tonight with the guys, and then I'll just crash at my place," I explained, and I pretended not to hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, okay. Well, have fun. Be careful," she said, and I felt like complete and total shit.

"I will. I love you," I said, trying to push down the guilt.

"I love you," she said, and then hung up. I stood there for a minute, trying to reason with myself that what I was doing was perfectly fine, that I had no reason to feel guilty. But, that didn't stop me from feeling like complete and total shit.

* * *

I was drunk. Wholly, entirely, and utterly, shit-faced drunk. I was laughing at everything anyone said, and I was flirting. A lot. My brain was telling me that I was the world's biggest asshole to be doing this, but the more I drank, the quieter it became. Soon, a pretty redhead was flirting with me, and I knew it would take just one look from me to get her underwear dropped.

"I'm Sasha," she said, offering her slim hand.

"I'm Emmett," I replied, taking it in mine.

"So, you're a firefighter, huh?" she asked, pulling the cherry out of her drink and eating it.

"Yeah. I love it," I told her, pulling out all the stops.

"I bet you get all hot and sweaty," she murmured, leaning closer to me.

"You have no idea," I said, right before I kissed her. I could taste the vodka on her lips and her tongue, and I pushed back all the thoughts about Bella and all the guilt as I continued to kiss her. I pulled away, and she smiled.

"Want to get out of here?" she asked in a sultry voice. I nodded.

"But, we don't have to leave. I know a place," I told her. I took her hand as I stood up, and I walked towards the back of the club. I pulled her into an empty hallway that I was sure would stay that way, and kissed her again.

"Here?" she asked, though she didn't sound disgusted. In fact, she sound aroused.

"Right here," I answered, and kissed her again. Having sex with Sasha wasn't anything like having sex with Bella. With Bella, it was amazing, spectacular, loving, sometimes gentle, and the best I've ever had. With Sasha, it was fast, quick, and over soon.

"Want to come back to my place?" she asked as she fixed her top. Then, it all hit me. I just slept with another woman. I just cheated on Bella, the girl I loved, with someone who I didn't even know the last name of. I was such an asshole.

"No thanks, I said, then brushed past her, and out into the night, trying to shake off everything that had just happened. I walked to Bella's place, and pulled out the key she'd given me recently. I walked up to her apartment, and paused outside the door. I had to get all the shit that had just happened out of my mind. I wouldn't tell Bella. It was a one-time thing, one mistake, which would only kill her if she knew. No, I wouldn't tell her. I opened her door quietly and walked to her bedroom, where she was sleeping in what looked to be in one of my shirts. Another wave of guilt crashed over me, but I swallowed it down and crept over to her bed. I pulled off my clothes and climbed into bed with her.

"Emmett?" she asked sleepily, turning over to face me.

"Yeah, Bella, it's me. I couldn't sleep without you," I explained, which was basically true.

"I'm glad you're back," she said before falling back asleep. I watched her all night. Gently pushing the hair back from her face, lightly tracing her body. I fell asleep around dawn, and was still asleep when she left for work. When I did get up, I had a pounding headache, and needed to vomit. Frequently. I decided that I would surprise Bella for dinner, and went to go get food before she came home from work. When I got back, I saw her car parked on the street. I smiled as I walked up to her place.

"Bells! I got food!" I called as I walked in. I dropped the food off in the living room and walked into the living room and found her sitting on her couch, and it looked as if she'd been crying. "Bella? What's wrong?" I asked and she looked me, and I could see that something horrible had happened.

"Alice called me," she said quietly, and then time when she looked at me, I could tell. Alice knew. And know Bella knew.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I knew Emmett would have the hangover from hell in the morning, so I didn't wake him as I left. When I got to work, everything was a madhouse, and I knew we were running behind. I finished two of my pieces, and was working on a third when my phone rang.

"Bella Swan," I said, kind of rudely, as I picked up.

"Bella? It's Alice," I heard my friend say, and I smiled.

"Alice! I haven't talked to you in a while. How're you? How's Jasper?" I asked, and she laughed a bit, but it was strained.

"We're all good. But, I didn't call to chitchat. I needed to talk to you about something important," she said, and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Can I call you back in an hour? It's crazy here," I said, and I heard her sigh.

"Yeah, that's cool. But, Bella, it is important," she said, and then hung up. I shook my head, but got back to work on my article. I typed furiously, and by the end of the end, my fingers were cramped. It wasn't until I was driving home that I remembered Alice.

"Bella! I told you it was important!" she snapped instead of a hello.

"Jesus, Alice! I was busy, all right. It was a long day. What is it?" I snapped, irritated.

"It's about Emmett," she said, and my heart stopped.

"What about Emmett?" I asked and held my breath as I waited for an answer.

"I was at a club with Jazz last night. I saw Emmett there. And he was flirting with some girl. They kissed. And then they went to the back. Bella, I'm so sorry," she told me, and a cold feeling of dread came across my body.

"No. It's not true. You're lying," I whispered.

"What? Why would I ever lie to you, Bella?" she asked, and I could tell that I'd hut her.

"Because you don't like Emmett. You hate that I'm with him!" I said, and there was silence.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I would never lie to you. Ever. I'm telling the truth. I saw Emmett last night with a girl. I'm sorry," she said right before she hung up. I dropped my phone on my seat. Tears filled my vision, and I cried the whole way to my apartment. I paced around my living room, trying to deny it. Emmett wouldn't cheat on me. He wouldn't. But…he did smell like perfume last night. Something that I hardly ever wore. I sat down on my couch and put my head in my hands. I was sitting like that when Emmett came home.

"Bells! I got food!" he yelled as he came in. He walked to the living room and saw me. "Bella? What's wrong?" he asked, and I looked up at him, and then back down.

"Alice called me," I breathed, and looked back up at him. And I could see that he knew that I knew.

"What'd she say?" he asked, gulping.

"Is it true?" I asked, standing up.

"Is what true?"

"Don't you fucking play dumb, Emmett! Did you sleep with someone else?" I asked, and in the silence that followed, I had my answer. One word broke my heart.

"Yes."

"Get out. I don't ever want to see you again!" I said, and I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my hands and held my fast.

"Please, let me explain," he begged, and I wrenched my hands from his.

"Don't touch me. And explain what? How while you were out getting drunk and screwing some whore, I was here, sleeping, in the bed we share? Please, explain that Emmett, because I really want to hear this one."

"It was a mistake. A one-time thing. God, Bella! Don't you think I feel like shit already?"

"Why'd you do it, Emmett? Answer me that! Why would you do this to me? To us?"

"The guys were hounding me, and with us saying I love you, I was freaked out, okay. I didn't know what was going to happen."

"What did you think was going to happen? Emmett, I wasn't expecting you to propose! I just wanted you! That's it! I didn't need anything else! But, you had to go and fuck it up!"

"Do you think I don't know that? I know I fucked up, Bella. I know I did. I don't deserve another chance. I really don't. But, I'm begging you. Please, Bella. I love you. Just give me one more chance. Please," he begged, and I couldn't help but cry. I loved him so much. I couldn't bear to see him like this. But, he cheated on me. He broke my heart.

"I love you, Emmett. I honest to God love you more than life itself," I said, and I could see the hope in his eyes. "I gave you my heart. I gave you everything! And you threw it all way for a five-minute fuck! I don't have anything else to give. I'm sorry," I said, and then walked past him to my bedroom. I shut the door, and then slid down it, choking back my sobs. As soon as I heard the door close, I let them out. I cried for hours, and somehow moved to my bed. Later, I'm assuming Edward called them, Alice and Rose showed up. They curled up on either side of me, and held me all night, while my heart was shattering, and it seemed like I was crying all the tears in my body.

"I love him. I love him so much," I sobbed, and Rose smoothed back my hair as she spoke.

"I know, Bella, I know. That's why it hurts so much. It's hurts because it feels like your heart beats for him, and now that he's gone; it has no one to beat for. It feels like you don't have anything to live for. But, Bella, it gets better. I know it does. Trust me."

* * *

**_I'm incredibly sorry for the delay. Family stuff has been going on, and I haven't been able to do much writing. Don't worry, this story does have a happy ending. And the next chapter will be up next Friday! I hope you liked this chapter, and tell me what you thought in a review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

(Emmett's POV)

I walked out to my Jeep, feeling absolutely nothing. I drove all the way to my apartment and managed to get inside before I broke down. I started crying. Actual gut-wrenching, body-wracking sobs. I punched the wall, threw things, screamed, until I finally sat against the wall, still crying. God, I fucked up. I was such a goddamn idiot. Bella was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I let her go because I got scared. Like a pussy. I couldn't believe I'd made such a huge mistake. And now, I'd never get her back. I'd be lucky if she didn't burn my stuff that was at her place. I got up and walked to my kitchen. I grabbed the bottle of Jack I had and started drinking. I drank as I walked to my bedroom and fell on my bed and buried my face in the pillow Bella had sprayed some of her body spray on. I held it to my face as I drank into unconsciousness.

I woke up to someone pounding on my door. I stumbled out of my bed and walked to my door. My head was pounding, and the banging on my door didn't help.

"All right! Jesus, I'm coming!" I yelled as I stumbled out of bed and walked to my door. I opened it up and regretted it.

"Dude, what the fuck! You were suppose to be at the station an hour ago!" Garrett yelled at me, and I cringed.

"Shut the fuck up, man. My head is killing me," I muttered, walking to my kitchen to get another drink.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, and I laughed, because, really, there was no words to tell him that I lost the best thing that had ever happened to me.

"Bella dumped me. She found out about Sasha," I said, taking a swig of my beer.

"What the hell is Sasha?" he asked, and I laughed again because he must've saw us together at the bar.

"The girl I fucked at the bar," I said, looking at him. His jaw dropped, and I walked back to my bedroom.

"You cheated on Bella?" he asked, and I whirled on him.

"Yes, I cheated on Bella. The best woman I've ever met, the woman I loved, now hates me and wishes me dead," I yelled, and then continued on to my bedroom.

"Man, I'm sorry, but you have to come to the station. You can't just skip work," he said, and I chuckled without humor.

"Watch me. Except for you, everyone there is an asshole anyway," I said as I fell back onto my bed.

"Whatever. Don't get pissy at me just because you got scared and fucked it up with Bella," and with that, he left, slamming my door as he did. I stared at my ceiling, trying not to think about Bella. If I didn't think about her, I wouldn't break down crying again. If I didn't think about how she smelled, how she laughed, how she smiled, I wouldn't have any reason to be upset. That justification, however, failed miserably as her face came to my mind, and tortured me until I fell asleep once again.

* * *

The next morning, or evening, or whatever, after I rolled out of bed, literally, I stumbled to my shower, and stood there for about thirty minutes until my hot water began to run out. I got out, got dressed, and decided to go get my ass chewed out by my captain. I walked outside and immediately put on my sunglasses because I felt like the sun was burning my eyes. I decided to walk, maybe walk over some off this hangover, and I was actually kind of enjoying my walk until a voice stopped my dead in my tracks.

"You, Emmett McCarty, are a fucking asshole." I took in a deep breath and turned to face someone who would surely castrate me.

"Hello, Alice," I said politely. This was not going to be fun. I cheated on her best friend.

"Don't you say hi to me, fuck face. You cheated on my best friend. And you have the nerve to say hi? God, you disgust me," she snarled, and that's what pushed me. I whipped off my sunglasses and looked her square in the eye.

"Alice, back the hell off. Don't you think I feel like shit already? Jesus, I'm disgusted with myself. I know I messed up, I'm not going to pretend that I didn't. But don't you think for one goddamn second that I don't feel complete and total remorse for what I did."

"Whatever. Like I care how you feel? Bella is devastated. She hardly gets out of bed to eat, and even then it's next to nothing. You broke her!"

"I know, okay! I know I hurt her in every worst way possible. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love her with every fiber of my being, and nothing is ever going to change that. But, since she never wants to see me again, I guess it doesn't matter, does it?" I asked, and Alice just stood there, staring out me.

"You really love her, don't you?" she finally asked.

"Yeah, I do. But, I blew it," I said, then turned and walked away. I didn't see the car coming. I didn't even know it was there until I heard Alice screaming and horns honking. I felt it collide with my body, throwing me up in the air, and then landing with a thud, on my back. I felt the pain everywhere. Before I let it was over me and take me down, I whispered one last thing.

"Bella."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I felt nothing. The pain had left my body long ago. Now there was just numbness, a dead, cold feeling, that I knew would never full go away. I never moved out of my bed. I lay there, all day, sometimes sleeping, other times, just not doing anything. Rosalie came and opened my blinds, but I told her to shut them. I liked the dark. It enveloped me, pushing away all the sadness I had. I couldn't cry anymore. I was past that. It wasn't until two days later that I managed to get out of bed. I walked out to the living room, but paused before walking in. I could hear Edward and Rosalie talking, and I knew it was about me.

"…worried, Edward. She hasn't eaten in days," I heard Rose's soft voice saying.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. This is something she has to decide on her own," Edward said, and I heard Rosalie sigh.

"I just wish I could help," she said, and that's all I listened to before walking back to my room. I walked over to my window and opened the blinds. I opened the windows, too, and let the fresh air waft in. I made my bed, and then took a shower, washing off all the grime of the past two days. When I got out, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes didn't seem as puffy, but they seemed dead. I washed my face and then got dressed, and walked out to the living room, where I caught Edward and Rose in a passionate embrace.

"Holy shit! When did this happen?" I asked, loudly, and they sprung apart, and they both blushed, which is something I know Rose would never do.

"Well, we were just talking, and well…" Edward trailed off, and I could picture where things went from there.

"So, you guys are together?" I asked uncertainty in my voice. I wasn't sure if I could deal with two couples that were totally in love with each other at this point.

"Yeah, we are. I mean, if that's alright with you, Bella," Rose said, and I knew that if I said no, she wouldn't, because Rose is just like that. She'll always pick her friends. But, I could also see the hope shining in her eyes, the need, the want, for this. So, I smiled.

"Of course it's okay. It's about time," I told them, laughing, even though it was fake. I talked with them for a few more minutes before excusing myself to my room. I wasn't alone too long before Edward came in.

"Hey, Bells," he said, sitting down next to me.

"Hey," I answered. He put his arm around my shoulder, and I never felt more safe.

"I'm sorry you had to walk in on us like that. I was going to tell you personally," he explained, but I shrugged.

"It's cool, Edward. I'm happy you and Rose got your happy ending," I told him, and he looked at me.

"Bella, your happy ending is still out there. You'll get it. I know it."

"Doesn't feel like it," I mumbled, and he laughed.

"Well, I never thought that I'd get my chance with Rose. And, yet, here we are," he said, standing up. "Just, don't give up hope, Bells. Never give up hope." Two hours later, I got a frantic call from Alice.

"Hey, Alice, what's up?" I asked, and instead of hearing her laughing or something like that I heard sirens, and screaming.

"Bella! Oh my God, there's been an accident," she said quickly, and I struggled to hear her.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked, and then I heard crying.

"It's Emmett. Bella, it's bad. It's real bad."

After a five-minute talk with Alice, I found out that a car had hit Emmett. He was being rushed to the hospital, and, as Alice had said, it was bad. I grabbed my keys and went to the hospital, not thinking the whole way there. All I knew was that Emmett was hurt. As I arrived at the hospital, I found Alice soon, and she told me that whole story.

"…And the car just came out of fucking no where," she finished, and I took in a deep, shaky breath.

"Did they say of he was going to be okay?" I asked, not sure if I wanted the answer.

"They didn't know. He's in surgery," she explained, and I nodded absently. I couldn't believe that Emmett could actually die. "Bella, there's something else," Alice said, hesitantly, as if I might explode.

"What is it?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"Right before he was hit, Emmett said something. He said…he said he loved you more than anything. He loved you with everything he had. He feels like shit. He meant all of it, too," she said, and I allowed this to register.

"Well, what do you want me to do, Alice? He cheated on me. With some whore from a bar. I don't care how he feels," I told her, standing up. "What would you do if Jasper cheated on you? Would you forgive him?" I asked. I wasn't expecting an answer.

"Bella…I know Emmett hurt you beyond imagination. I could kill him for putting you through this. But, I know he loves you. And you love him. If Jasper did cheat on me, it would kill me. But, I can't live without him. I've tried to, and I wanted to die. So, yeah, it would hurt me if he did something like that. But, it would kill me to never be his again," she said, and I stood there for a moment, not saying anything. Then, muttering a quick bye, I left. Why would Emmett say that? Obviously, if he cheated on me, I meant nothing. God, this whole situation was just so fucked up. Emmett and I declared our love for each other. Then, he cheated on me with some girl he met in a bar. Then, he told Alice he loved me with every fiber of his being and that I was the best thing that ever happened to him, right before he was hit by a car.

"Wait, Bella! Where're you going?" I heard Alice yell.

"I don't know!" I yelled back, and I didn't look back. I drove all around San Francisco. Finally, I reached my office. I walked up to my floor and grabbed a stick note from my cubicle that I'd put on my computer screen. With a shaky hand, I dialed the number.

"This is Chris Johns," I heard a man's voice say.

"Mr. Johns, this is Bella Swan. I'm ready to take that job."

* * *

**_I'm sorry it's late! But, I graduated from high school this weekend, finally, and my whole family came to see me. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think in a review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

(Emmett's POV)

God, every fucking bone, muscle, tendon, in my damn body hurt. That was the first thing I noticed when I regain consciousness. The second was an annoying beeping sound. The third and finally things before I opened my eyes was the uncomfortable mattress I was currently laying on. I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was in a hospital. Why the…and then it hit me. The bar. Sasha. Bella. Fighting, drinking, Alice, then the car. I was hit by a car. Fuck. It looked like I wouldn't be working for a while.

"Oh, good, you're awake," I heard a feminine voice say, and I looked to my right to see Alice Brandon sitting in a chair, reading a magazine.

"Alice? Why're you here?" I asked, sitting up slightly.

"Well," she sniffed, setting down the magazine, "someone has to be here for you," she said.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, and there was silence. Alice took a deep breath.

"Bella…Bella came here for a few minutes, but then she left. I'm sorry Emmett," she said, and I nodded, tears gathering in my eyes. I know I had hurt her in the worst way possible, but she couldn't even come see if I was alive?

"I understand, I guess," I muttered. Alice got up and walked over to me.

"Listen up, McCarty, because I'm only saying this once. You're a jackass. You use-to-use women. Then, you broke my best friend's heart. You fucked up well and good. And you can't change that," she said, and I stared at her, wondering if she would've liked to punch my stitches while she was at it. "Now, that being said, you're a good guy. When Bella was with you, she was the happiest I've ever seen her. You made her smile, laugh, and you made her have fun for the first time in a long time. For that, I'm grateful. But, this doesn't mean that I don't hate you. I do. And it'll take a damn long time for me not to. But, I know that you love Bella like I love Jasper. I know you would do anything for her, and that she's your life. That being said, you better find a way to win her back, because I refuse to see my best friend sit around miserable for the rest of her life. So you, Emmett McCarty, have got some work to do," she finished, and then walked out. I stared after her, confused out of my goddamn mind. Alice Brandon was a strange person. But she was also right. I did have some work to do.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

"You're going to South Africa? Are you fucking nuts?" Edward yelled. "Bella, you could get killed. Or something much worse. Do you know what you're doing?" he asked, and amidst my frantic packing, I whirled around to face him.

"No, Edward, I don't know what I'm doing. I'm just some journalist, running off to Africa for some stupid story. I'm just someone who got her Masters from Yale University after graduating with Honors from Harvard University. I'm just doing this for shits and giggles. No, Edward, I don't know what I'm doing," I snapped, and then returned to my packing.

"Bella, it's dangerous. I know you love your job, but you can't do this," he said desperately.

"Edward, I've been waiting for this since I started writing. This is my dream job, a once-in-a-lifetime chance. And they want me to do it. Me, Bella Swan, lowly girl from Washington. Edward, I have to do this," I said.

"Are you doing this because you want to, or because Emmett cheated on you?" he asked, and I froze. "The guy cheated on you, and then was hit by a car. I don't think that that's just a coincidence, Bella," he said. I slowly turned to face him.

"Have I ever questioned your motives, Edward? I didn't say anything when you decided to just transfer here. I didn't say anything when you chose to stay at Harvard after we graduated because Mom wanted you to. I've never once criticized you. I will ask now that you do the same," I said, and he just stared at me.

"Fine, Bella. You want to go off to Africa on a moment's notice, fine, go ahead. You want to leave the guy you love lying in the hospital, alone, that's your business. But, you better know what you're doing and how you're leaving things before you go," he said, and then turned and walked out. An hour later, Alice came over.

"So what's the story?" she asked, sitting on my bed.

"Well, I go there, where the animal black market is, and pretend to be working for someone very rich. I'm going to be looking for a tiger. I'll write about it while I'm there, and when I get back, I'll be published in National Geographic," I explained.

"How long?" she asked. I took a deep breath.

"Three months. Tigers are pregnant for about four months. I'm going to go there, and stay there until the tiger cubs are born, and write all I see," I told her.

"Well, what're you going to do once they're born?" she asked.

"I'll say my boss changed their mind. Hopefully they'll take it well," I added on as a joke.

"Bella, promise me you'll be careful," Alice said, and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Alice, I swear, if anything goes wrong, I'm on the first plane out of there," I told her, and she seemed a little relieved by this.

"How'd Edward take it?" she asked, and I laughed nervously.

"We got into a huge fight. I don't want to talk about it," I said quickly, and Alice nodded.

"When do you leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

I stepped into the black limousine waiting for me. I was dressed in black slacks, a red blouse and a black blazer. I carried a briefcase with me that contained a million dollars cash. The rest of my luggage was in the trunk of the car. We drove a while before pulling up to huge gates. The driver pressed the intercom and said a few words in a language I didn't understand. I took a few, deep, calming breaths before placing a cool look of indifference on my face. I had to act like I didn't give a shit either way, but I had to give the impression that my "boss" was a very important man with a lot of power. We reached a massive house that was gorgeous. I stepped out of the car and the driver led me through the front doors and into a living room. A man was sitting in a chair, looking authoritative in his suit.

"So, you are Ms. Annabelle Raven, correct?" he asked in a deep voice that was laced with his thick accent.

"Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you. The person I work for speaks highly of you," I told him, and he smirked.

"And who is the person you work for?" he asked. This was a trick question.

"I can't tell you that. But, they have friends who have collected animals from you, and the friends say you're the best. And my boss trusts his friends," I explained. The man smiled, and looked me over.

"Come, Ms. Raven. I'm Mr. Nairobi, and I will show you the animals," he said, standing up. I followed him back out to the car, and we got inside. "So, tell me. How did a pretty little girl like you come to work for men who want black market animals?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, Mr. Nairobi, I have a certain respect for people with power. If you play your cards right, the will learn to respect you. And they will help you in your career. My boss has a lot of power and influence over a lot of important people. The job has its perks," I answered smoothly. He chuckled and seemed to relax a little.

"Well, Ms. Raven, I hope that the person you work for will find what he is looking for here," he told me. I smiled at him.

"I'm sure he will," I said, and then looked out the window at the passing deserts. Soon, we pulled up to more gates, this time more crude, less elaborate gates. Beyond, I could people milling around, talking and chatting. I could tell it was a small village, but soon we drove through to what looked like a compound.

"He we are," he said, getting out. I got out as well, and what I saw made me sick.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

God, Bella was stupid. How could she just pack up and leave to go to fucking Africa. I couldn't find my own place yet because I had to stay in hers to look after it. She didn't even discuss it with anybody. She just left. And now, she wouldn't be back for three goddamn months. If she wasn't killed first.

"Edward? Are you here?" I heard a voice asked, and I turned to see Rosalie standing in my doorway.

"Rose, hey," I said, and then turned back around to face my bookshelf.

"So, Bella's really gone, then?" she asked quietly, and I nodded. I heard her walk towards me, and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I reveled in her presence for a moment, and then stepped away. I caught a look of hurt on her face before she quickly covered it.

"Did she say anything to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, she told me she was leaving for three months to go to some damn desert. Did she say anything to you?"

"No, Edward. She didn't fucking say anything," she bit out.

"What's the matter with you?" I snapped, and a look of pure anger crossed her face.

"What's wrong with me? Edward, my best friend just left for Africa for three months. She won't be able to call, write, or anything. She could get killed down there! And she didn't even say goodbye to me. I came here hoping to get a little comfort from my boyfriend who happens to be said best friends' twin brother. God, Edward. You so stupid sometimes," she said, and I just stared at her.

"Rosalie, you may miss your best friend, but Bella's my sister! My twin sister! She's my best friend. She's the only person who understands what we went through as kids because she was there with me, everyday. I'm graduating in two months. One of the only people I wanted there was Bella. But no, she had to drop everything and leave to country. So, I lost more than you," I said, and as soon as I said all those words, I felt like shit.

"Fuck you, Edward," she said, then turned and walked out. I dropped onto my bed and put my head in my hands. First, Bella left, of her own choice. Now, Rose was gone because I made her. What was I going to do now?

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Animals were in cages. They were hundred of cages, lined up in a warehouse. Tigers, lions, hyenas, jackals, all pacing around in their cages. The only consolation was that they weren't being starved.

"Here, Ms. Raven, is your tiger," Mr. Nairobi said, gesturing to a tiger that was laying down in her cage. I walked towards it, seeing her swollen belly.

"She looks to be in good condition," I stated, fighting to keep control.

"Ah, of course. We treat these animals very well," he said, and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"I'm sure you do. Well, since we just want the mother, I suppose I'll have to stay here to make sure everything progresses nicely," I said, and he looked slightly confused by this. "Well, we certainly trust you. But, the person I work for wants nothing but the best. So, I have to make sure everything goes normally. And since we wouldn't dream of separating a mother from her cubs prematurely, we have to wait until the cubs are weaned. Is that a problem, Mr. Nairobi?" I asked. He thought about it for a moment, obviously debating whether to just kill me and feed me to the tiger. I looked at him in the eye, not showing any fear.

"No, it's not a problem, Ms. Raven. I'm sure you have accommodations?" he asked. I nodded.

"Of course. I thank you for being so understanding," I said, bowing slightly. He smiled at me, making my skin crawl.

"It is no problem, Ms. Raven. I hope your boss won't miss you too much," he said.

"He hired a temporary replacement. I'm sure he'll do just fine," I said, adding a little laugh on at the end. He gestured at us to get back in the car. I did, and soon, he was dropping me off at my hotel with my luggage. After making the one call I was allowed to make, to my editor, I unpacked and lay down. I let a few tears escape. Did I regret coming here? No. Did I regret the way I left things? Absolutely.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

One week after my accident, I was discharged. Garrett picked me up and dropped me off at my apartment. I hopped around, trying to sort through my mail and go through my messages. After a while, I decided to go over to Bella's place. I hailed a cab and I knocked on her door twenty minutes later, but to my surprise, Alice answered.

"Emmett! What're you doing here?" she asked, shock on her face. Wasn't she the one who told me to get Bella back?

"I'm here to see Bella," I said slowly, and she closed her eyes. Behind her, I heard a harsh laugh.

"You'll be waiting a long time," Edward said, walking up behind Alice.

"Emmett…come inside. There's something you should know," she said, and looking at her, I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted five minutes later, and Alice cringed.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett. I should've told you sooner," she said, and I stood up.

"Well, I'm going after her," I said, and Alice jumped up, but it Edward who stopped me.

"Emmett, don't make me hurt you. If you go after her, you'll kill her," he said, and that stopped me cold.

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

"Emmett, she's in Africa. She's under an assumed identity, a fake name, everything. She writing about something very dangerous, and if the people running the market found out that she's been lying, that's she a goddamn journalist, they'll kill her," he explained, and I sat back down.

"What was she thinking?" I asked no one in particular.

"This is every journalist's dream job. It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity," Alice said, sitting beside me.

"But she just left! Just packed up and left! This isn't like her," I muttered.

"She did it because of you, asshole," Edward snapped, and I raised my head to look at him.

"Excuse me?" I said between clenched teeth.

"You cheated on her, so she left the country. I mean, it's not all your fault, but it is partly," he explained, like he talking about the weather.

"When does she get back?" I asked, turning to Alice.

"Three months," she answered quickly, and I took a deep breath. All right, then. I had three months to figure out a way to get Bella back. Three months to rectify that colossal mistake I made. Three months to figure out how to win back the love of my life.

* * *

**_So, Bella's off in the desert, and it seems like she left quite a bit of mess behind her. I hope you all liked it, and tell me what you think in a review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

(Bella's POV)

Two months later, I was still in Africa, staying at my hotel. I had written a lot, and my editor Chris liked everything I'd sent him so far. I had made friends with a boy from the village, names Mandoubi. I couldn't tell if Mr. Nairobi was suspicious of me or not, but either way, I wasn't dead. Each day, I would go to the market and take pictures, claiming I was going to show them to my "boss" and see if he was interested in any more animals. I wanted to call Edward, Alice and Rose. It killed me not to. I almost called Emmett once, but I stopped myself. He probably hated me. I don't blame him. Not that I had forgiven him for what he'd done. But, he'd almost died, after telling Alice that he would always love me, and I couldn't even visit him in the hospital. But, I would always push those thoughts aside and focus on my story. It wasn't until three weeks before I was suppose to leave that I was in real danger.

"So, then man you work for wants other animals, yes?" Mr. Nairobi asked one day as I was walking through the market.

"Yes. He's been very impressed with all that I've told him, and he likes doing business with you. I hope you'll consider working with us again," I said coolly, and he smiled a sinister smile.

"I'm sure he's very impressed, Ms. Raven," he said, and when he said my name, it sounded like he was mocking me. I kept my face impassive though, as I went back to my hotel. When I arrived, Mandoubi was waiting for me in the lobby.

"Ms. Raven! You must go now!" he said urgently as I approached him. I grabbed his arm and took him with me to the elevator.

"What're you talking about?" I asked, and he seemed frightened.

"Mr. Nairobi has ordered your capture. He wants you dead. You must go now," he explained, and I felt the blood drain from my face. Mr. Nairobi knew. He must've had me checked more thoroughly than what we'd planned for. He knew I wasn't really Annabelle Raven.

"Thank you, Mandoubi. I owe you one," I said as the elevator stopped at my floor. I rushed to my room and packed everything as quickly as I could. I grabbed my luggage and went back down to the lobby, a picture of ease. I called a car and got in, but not before seeing two of Mr. Nairobi's men go into the hotel. I breathed a sigh of relief of having just missed them. Thankfully, my ticket was two-way ticket, so I wouldn't have to buy one. When I made it to the airport, I went into a bathroom. I changed out of my business clothes into jeans, a t-shirt, and some Converses. I took off my wig and the colored contacts I was wearing. I stuffed them in the trash and left the bathroom, walking to the gate where my plane was. I looked back over my shoulder to see them two men walking behind me. I didn't know if they knew who I was, but I wasn't taking any chances. I boarded my plan and tried to remain calm.

"Did you have a nice visit, dear?" and elderly woman asked me. I turned to her and smiled.

"It was truly an experience."

* * *

Many hours later, my plane touched down in San Francisco. I hailed a cab and relaxed against the backseat. It felt good to travel down familiar streets. When we stopped outside my apartment building, I smiled, and was eager to get inside. I got all my bags, but hesitated outside. Edward and I hadn't left things all that well. How would he react to me being home a month early? I brushed aside those thoughts and made my way up to my apartment. I tried the door to find it unlocked. I struggled a little with my bags and getting the door opened, and when I finally managed to, I shoved them all inside before slamming the door shut.

"What the fuck?" I heard Edward say, and I grinned. I heard him stomping towards the front door, and he froze in shock when he saw me.

"Thanks for helping, douche bag," I said, still smiling.

"Bella? What're you doing here?" he asked, running towards me, picking me up and spinning me around.

"My plans changed. Which reminds me. Give me five minutes, okay?" I asked, pulling out my cell phone. I made a quick call to Chris, who was first surprised, then angered, then scared, and then finally relieved. After hanging up with him, I sat down with Edward and explained the whole story.

"Jesus Christ, Bella. I'm so glad you're home," he said once I'd finished, hugging me again.

"Me too. I'm so sorry about our fight, Edward. And I'm so sorry I missed your graduation," I told him.

"Bella, it's okay. I was being a dick about it. I'm glad you went. You're going to be published in National Geographic!" he said loudly, and I laughed. All of a sudden, we heard the door opening, and were followed by swearing.

"Edward, what the hell's going on? What's with all this damn luggage? Are you going—" Alice was saying before she rounded the corned and caught sight of me. "Bella?" she shouted before coming over and tackling me. "Oh my God! You're back! I can't believe it! Are you okay! Tell me everything!" she said quickly, and I laughed and hugged her back, relishing in the chattiness of my best friend. I told her the story, and when I was done, she had tears in her eyes. "Bella, you were almost killed! But, I'm so proud of you for going! This article's going to be great," she said, and I hugged her again.

"We need to call Rose," I told her, and an awkward silence fell on the room. "What?" I asked, looking between Alice and my brother. "What happened?"

"Well," Alice started, but Edward cut her off.

"I was a dick to Rose. And when I called, she didn't pick up. So, we haven't spoken since you left," he explained, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "What, Bella? I was upset you were just leaving and I took it out of Rosalie. I'm not perfect, okay," he snapped, then got up and walked to his room, slamming his door. I turned to Alice.

"He was so worried about you. And then Rose happened, and he just feels so awful," she said, and I sighed, got up, and walked to Edward's room. I opened the door to find him sitting on his bed, staring at a picture of us. I sat down next to him.

"Edward, I'm sorry about how I left things. I know I left things in a mess, but I had to go. If I could've called, I would have," I told him, and he laughed ruefully.

"You did leave things in a mess. Let's see. You missed my graduation. You didn't even say one goddamn thing to Emmett. You never called, wrote, anything. Yeah, Bella, you did leave things in a mess," he said, standing up.

"God, Edward! I'm sorry about how I left things, but I'm not sorry I went. I would go again if I could. It was amazing! I was hoping that you would be happy for me, but I guess that's just too much to ask from my twin brother," I snapped, standing up. It was silent for a few moments until Edward finally spoke.

"I'm glad you went. I'm sorry you missed everything, but I'm glad you went. I just…God, I fucked up with Rose, and it's been eating at me for two months," he said.

"Well, you're just going to have to get her back, aren't you?" I asked.

"How?"

"Edward, trust me. With Alice on our side, we'll think of something." Three days later, I was finished unpacking and I was happy to be back.

"Edward, do you want some lunch?" I yelled as I walked to the living room.

"Yeah, give me five minutes!" he shouted back, and I smirked. Plan Get Edward and Rose Back Together was a go. I quickly texted Alice and told her where we were going to be. "Alright, let's go," he said, walking out of his room. We walked down to a little bistro and chatted aimlessly until I saw a familiar head of spiky black hair walking towards us.

"Edward? Bella? Funny running into you here!" Alice said, laying it on a little thick. With her was, of course, Rose, who glared at Alice and me and turned to walk away.

"Oh, no, you don't. You two are going to stay and work things out. Or Edward, you're finding a new place," I threatened. Rose huffed and sat down angrily. "Now, Alice and I have things to do. We'll see you both, together, later. Dinner is at my place," I said, and then linked arms with Alice and walked off, leaving Edward and Rose behind.

"Because you were being a dick, that's why!" we heard Rose shout angrily, and I laughed.

"Ah, it's good to be home."

* * *

Later on that day, Alice and I walked into my apartment, only to hear Edward and Rose still screaming at each other.

"I called! I called every fucking day! You never picked up!" I heard Edward yelled.

"Because you belittled my feelings! They were just as valid as yours, Edward!" she shouted. Alice and I walked into my bedroom and shut the door, effectively cutting off the yelling.

"God, they're so aggravating," Alice moaned as she flopped on my bed.

"Yes, well, they love each other," I told her as I threw my newly purchased clothes in the hamper.

"We need to talk about Emmett," she said suddenly, and I froze.

"Bella, he was devastated when you didn't come see him at the hospital. And when he found out that you left, well…it wasn't pretty," she said. I took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Alice, Emmett and I are over. He cheated on me, and that's that," I said, and she laughed.

"Bella, it's so not over. I hate him for what he did to you. I hate him for making you cry. But, he loves you more than anything. More than his own life. He's changed since you left. Just call him," she pleaded.

"No. I'm over Emmett McCarty. I don't need to call him. I'm sure he's over me and probably onto his next girlfriend," I said bitterly.

"No, he's not. He hasn't dated anyone since you broke up. Just call him," she begged, and I was about to tell he to mind her own damn business when a knock on the door stopped me. I went to open it, and when I did, I was surprised to see whom it was.

"Hello, Emmett," I said coolly. His eyes widened in shock, and I took a minute to look him over. He looked good in the blue jeans and gray t-shirt he was wearing. His muscles looked firm and strong and I couldn't help but remember all those times those arms had been wrapped around me. I looked at his face and lost my breath when I met his blue eyes. Fuck. I was so not over Emmett McCarty.

* * *

**_I'm sorry it's been so long, but I work at the movie theater, and ever since Eclipse came out, which I loved and thought was the best so far, it's been busy and I haven't had much time off. So, Bella's back and it seems like she's going to have a little conversation with Emmett. Let me know what you think in a review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

(Emmett's POV)

She was here. Bella was here, in San Francisco, alive, safe, healthy. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at her, and I had to remind myself to breathe. For the past two months, I'd pictured her in my mind, her eyes, her smile, her laugh, but now, seeing her in person, they failed in comparison.

"Hello, Emmett," she said coolly, and her voice ran over me just like it used to. Before I could say anything else, she turned and walked back to her room, leaving the door open and me standing there like an idiot. I cautiously stepped and shut the door behind me. The first thing I notice was the yelling. Edward and Rosalie from what it sounded like. I smiled as I thought about Bella and Alice setting those two up. The next thing I noticed as I got closer to Bella's room was the furious whispering.

"…mean, what the hell, Alice? You were just going to ambush me?" I heard Bella say, and I stopped, wanting to hear.

"Oh, get over it, Bella. Emmett and I have gotten close in the months you've been gone. With Rose and Edward not speaking, and with Jasper being so busy, I had to talk with someone. I invited him. So, push aside your anger and please, for me, try to be civil. I want all of us to have a nice, pleasant dinner. Please, Bella," Alice begged, and I sent her a silent thank you. I heard Bella sigh a deep I-hate-you-and-I'm-going-to-use-this-against-you-one-day sigh. Before I could back away, the door was wrenched opened, and I was once again face to face with Bella. She gasped softly before pushing past me and walking towards the kitchen. I turned back to Alice, who was smiling sadly.

"Hey, Em," she said, reaching out to hug me. I smiled back and hugged her.

"Her, Short Stuff," I said, and she laughed. Just then, more yelling erupted.

"I'm sorry I was a jerk! But I called! I called every fucking day! You were the one who never answered!" Edward yelled, and I looked at Alice who merely shrugged.

"Because the first time I tried talking to you, you brushed me off! So excuse me for not wanting to talk to you after that!" Rose screamed back.

"They've been screaming all day. They can't accept that they were both wrong," Alice said simply, and then walked past me to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, I followed her. Bella was pouring sauce into a pan, her back to us. Alice turned back to me, winked, and walked silently out.

"If that's you, Alice, you better leave. I have a knife, and you're on my list," Bella said, her back still me.

"It's not Alice," I said, and she froze in her movements, her back stiffening. Still not facing me, she spoke.

"What do you want, Emmett?" she asked softly. I took a deep breath.

"To apologize. Bella, can we please talk?" I asked, and she slowly turned around.

"You could've apologized before I left," she said, crossing her arms.

"I wanted to. But I didn't think that you wanted to see me," I explained, and she nodded slowly.

"I…guess we can talk. Tomorrow," she said, and I wanted to laugh, cry, and jump up and down with happiness, but I didn't think she'd appreciate it.

"Okay. I'll come over around three," I told her, and she nodded again, and turned back to her food. I walked out to the living room to find Edward and Rose sitting on opposite ends of the couch, studiously ignoring each other.

"Okay, now, you both agree that you both made mistakes," Alice said in a soothing tone. Rosalie hmphed and Edward just exhaled loudly.

"Oh my God," I muttered, sitting down in a chair. Alice shot me a look and continued.

"Rose, you were right to be upset when Edward brushed you off. Bella was important to you, too. But, Bella is Edward's twin, his best friend, and she just took off. Plus, you could've taken his calls. Edward, you were a dickhead for pushing Rose away. He feelings are just as valid as yours. And, you should've tried harder to make up with Rose. Now, I want tonight to be a nice dinner. So finish your damn screaming match later," Alice snapped. A second later, the door rang, and Alice got up to go get it. A minute later, she was leading Jasper in, and I grew a little concerned. While we'd become a little closer over the past couple of months, I knew he still didn't care for me. As Alice and Jasper all sat down, an uncomfortable silence fell on the room. Finally, I said something.

"So, how about those 49ers?"

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair. Nobody spoke. I would glance at Bella, but each time I looked she was staring at her plate. Once dinner was over, I decided it was time that I left. I was walking to the front door when Alice came up to me, and gave me a hug.

"Don't give up yet, Em. Just…don't give up," she whispered, and I nodded. I walked out to my Jeep, got in, and drove to my apartment. I was already counting down the hours until three o'clock tomorrow.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

After Alice and Jasper left, Edward and Rosalie retreated to him bedroom, conceivably to either fight some more or make up. I went into my own room, as well, and opened up my laptop and checked my email. I had one new message. It was from Chris Johns.

_Bella,_

_I just proofed your article, and I have to say, I thought it was amazing. I'll be calling again for you to do another piece. _

_Chris_

I stopped breathing. Chris Johns, editor in Chief of National Geographic, thought that I was good. That my article was amazing. Dear God, I was going to be published in National Geographic. I still couldn't believe it. I got up and walked to Edward's room, and was ready to open the door when I heard moaning. Lots of it. I stifled a laugh and went back to my room. It sounded like Edward and Rose made up. I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Thoughts of Emmett uninvitingly went through my mind. I still loved him. I loved him so much. I didn't know what would happen tomorrow. Probably a lot of yelling. Most likely crying. After that, I wasn't sure. But, as I got ready for bed, I steeled myself for the coming day. It would be a long, one, and I wasn't sure how it would end.

* * *

At ten minutes to three, I hear a knock on my door. Taking a deep breath, I walked over and opened it. Emmett stood on the other side, and I stopped breathing. Even after two months of not seeing him, I still had the same reaction to seeing him.

"Hi, Bella," he said, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Emmett," I said, nodding slightly. I opened the door wider, and he walked in. We walked to my living room and sat down on the couch.

"So how've you been?" he asked.

"Um, okay. How're you?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I'm doing alright. Working a lot. Not much else," he answered, and it was silent for a moment. "How was Africa?" he asked, and I sat up a little straighter.

"Africa was great. I loved it," I told him, and he nodded. Finally, he looked at me, and I saw all the pain, anger, sadness, happiness in his eyes.

"Why didn't you visit me in the hospital?" he asked, and I took a deep breath before answering.

"Because I was upset. I was still mad at you, and I couldn't face you," I explained.

"God, Bella. I know I fucked up. But I almost died. My only thoughts were of you. I waited every day for you to show up. But you never did. Not even to tell me off. I thought you would at least stop by."

"I did go tot eh hospital, Emmett. I did go. But I couldn't face you. It hurt too much to even say your name," I told him, and he stood up.

"Okay, so you did go, but you didn't have the balls to face me. The first thing I did when I got out was coming here. But did I see you? No. You went off to Africa, for God's sake. You didn't even say goodbye to me. Not even a goddamn letter!" he yelled, and I stood up, facing him.

"Fuck you, Emmett! I loved you! I loved you, and you cheated on me! What the hell was I suppose to do? Just go see you, and forgive you, and then we could just pretend like it never happened? Fuck that! No, I wasn't going to just go and forgive you," I snapped, and I could see the rage in his eyes.

"I wasn't expecting you to forgive me, Bella! I never thought you would! I just wanted to see your face, just once! I couldn't care if you weren't speaking at all or yelling at me. I just wanted to see you."

"Yeah, like I'm suppose to believe that?"

"Bella, I was going to fight for you, don't get me wrong. But not while I was in the hospital. I just wanted to see you. Fuck, Alice was there, and she hated me then."

"I was scared to see you, okay! I was scared that if I did see you, I would just forget everything and take you back! But, I couldn't do that. I couldn't," I said, and he stared at me, shocked. "Emmett, you broke my heart. How could I see you?" I asked, and he took one step towards me.

"Bella…I'm so sorry. I never, ever meant to hurt you. I would take everything back if I could. I'm so sorry. I just…got freaked out after you said you loved me. I didn't know what you were expecting after that, and I hadn't ever said I love you to anyone before you," he explained, and my temper rose again.

"I wasn't expecting anything, Emmett. I just wanted you. That's all I ever wanted. I didn't expect you to go buy a ring and drop down on one knee. I just wanted you to say that you loved me. That's all I've ever wanted, Emmett," I told him, and he closed his eyes. By this time, I was crying, and I brushed the tears off my face.

"Bella, you will never know how much it killed me to see you cry that day. If I could, I would take away every tear that I've made you shed. All I want is for you to be happy. That's all I want. Whether it's with me, or with someone else, as long as you're happy, I will be too. And I would love for you to forgive me and take me back. I know I messed everything up, but I love you. I love you so much that it kills me to be apart from you," he said, and I started crying harder, and he started to cry as well. "I just…I just want you to be happy. I'm not asking you to take me back, but I am asking you to forgive me. Can you forgive me, Bella?" he asked, and I couldn't speak. The tears were falling fast, and I was choking on my words. Finally, I was able to speak.

"Emmett…I do forgive you. I honestly do. I just want you to be happy," I told him, and he nodded. He swiped away the tears that had fallen from his eyes, and started to walk towards the door. He stopped in front of me and cupped my cheek, and I leaned into his palm. He then continued towards the front door. But, as he walked past me, something screamed inside of me not to let him leave. Yeah, he'd hurt me. He'd made me cry and caused me pain. But, so had I. I realized in that moment that if I'd let him walk out that door, I would regret with every passing day. If I let him go now, I wouldn't ever see him again, and I wouldn't ever be able to love again. Suddenly, my heart was pounding, my blood was rushing through my veins, and my whole body hummed. I couldn't let him leave.

"Emmett!" I shouted, turning and running out into the hallway. He stopped and turned towards me. There was hope on his face as he took a step towards me. I took a deep breath. "I love you. Please, don't go," I said, and he walked towards me, he picked me up and hugged me tightly, as if he was afraid that I would disappear if he let go. I wrapped my legs around his waist, hugging him back just as tightly.

"Bella, I love you so much," he whispered, and I started crying again. I pulled back and looked in his eyes. With a smile on my face, I leaned down and kissed him with all the love I had in me.

* * *

**_So, they're back together. There will be just two more chapters after this. I will be putting up a one-shot either Sunday or Monday called "If I Die Young", so please check that out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think in a review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

(Bella's POV)

When I woke up the next morning, my bed was empty. I sat up, disoriented. Then I heard sounds in the kitchen, and Emmett swearing, and I smiled. I lay back down, and idly picked at my sheets. What was going to happen now? We were back together, but could I trust him? He had cheated on me, and hurt me in every way possible, but I'd also hurt him. How was I supposed to trust him? Every time he went out without me, would he flirt with other girls? Would he sleep with them? I was thinking about all these questions when Emmett walked in with breakfast.

"Oh, you're awake," he said, smiling sheepishly. "I hope I wasn't the cause of it. I made you breakfast. This time successfully," he added with a laugh, and I couldn't help but laughing as well.

"You didn't wake me," I murmured, closing my eyes as he leaned in and kissed me. He sat down next to me and took a deep breath.

"I know we have a lot of things to work through and that it will take a long time, but I just want you to know that I don't care how long it takes. I'm just so happy that you took me back. I love you, Bella," he said, and I smiled again.

"I love you, Emmett," I said, and kissed him again. He cupped my face gently and stroked my cheeks, and I kissed him with more pressure for a moment before pulling away. "I want us to take things slow. We just…we just moved so fast before, and I just want this time to be different. So, slow, okay?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Bella, whatever you want is fine with me. We'll work everything out," he answered. I kissed him one last time before eating the breakfast he made. After I had finished, I took the tray to the kitchen, and Emmett followed. As I washed the dishes, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I giggled and tried to push him off, but that only made him more persistent. He then started to tickle me, and I screeched for him to stop. When he finally did, I was red-faced and gasping for breath. I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. When I pulled back, he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I have to go to work today," he murmured, and I nodded. "But, I would like to take you out on a date tonight. A good and proper date," he added, laughing.

"You may. Pick me up at seven," I told him, and he kissed me once again, this time deeper, before leaving. I stood in the kitchen for a moment after he left. Things were going good so far. It'd only been one day, but still. Things would work out this time. I would make sure of that.

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

I swear to God, when she asked me to stay, my heart stopped. When she told me she loved me, it started pounding, and when I woke up with her in my arms, I knew it would beat for no one else. I walked into the station with a huge grin on my face, and none of the guys missed it.

"Hey, check out McCarty. He must've gotten some action last night," Vince said, and I rolled my eyes but didn't reply.

"So how good was it, McCarty? Was it Sasha?" Tommy asked. I shook my head. After months of working here, he still didn't understand when to keep his mouth shut.

"No, Tommy, it wasn't Sasha. It was Bella. And there was no action," I said, and it was quiet. I turned to see fifteen stunned faces. "What?" I asked, and the laughed nervously.

"You mean the same Bella you cheated on? That Bella?" Garrett asked, and I glared at him.

"Yes, that Bella. She found it in her heart to forgive me, for which I'll be eternally grateful. I have her back, and I don't plan on ever letting her go. Anyone who doesn't like that can fuck off," I said, and then turned back to my locker. Someone walked up to me and clapped me on the shoulder.

"I'm happy for you man," a voice said, and I turned to see that it was Tommy.

"Thanks," I replied. Thankfully we didn't have any fires that day, and I was able to leave the station by five. I went to my apartment, took a shower, put on dress pants, a dress shirt, and a sports jacket. I shaved my face, and by the time I was done, I was one handsome bastard. I picked up a bouquet of lilacs and freesias, and drove to Bella's place. When she opened her door, I had to remind myself to breathe. The dress she wore was deep purple and spaghetti strapped, making a beautiful contrast with her pale skin. Her hair was in loose curls, framing her face perfectly. She wore light make up and I could smell a hint of perfume. The heel she wore made her legs go on forever, and it was all I had in me not to kiss her.

"You look…there are no words," I told her, and she blushed, bringing color to her cheeks, making the look complete.

"You're looking quite handsome yourself," she replied, and I handed her the flowers. She smiled and held them up to her face. I wish I could've taken a picture. "These are beautiful, thank you," she said, before turning and setting them down.

"Are you ready?" I asked, and she grabbed a small clutch and nodded. I offered her my arm and she took it, laughing slightly. "What, I'm a gentleman." I added. She reached up and kissed me on the cheek. I walked her out to my Jeep and helped in her. I drove us to where we were having dinner, a little Italian place, and held her hand as we walked in.

"Emmett, this is wonderful," Bella said, taking in the restaurant. The lights were dimmed, and wax was dripping from the candles on the tables. A violinist was playing softly in the corner, and you could see different couples eating quietly.

"It's my pleasure," I said gently, pulling out her chair for her. A waiter came over, and I ordered wine.

"How do you know about this place?" Bella asked after taking a sip of wine. I shrugged.

"My parents came here for their first date," I explained, and she smiled softly.

"Emmett, we never really talked about our parents. Where're yours?" she asked. I took a deep breath and blew it out.

"They died last year. Only a few weeks apart," I said, a and she reached over and took my hand. I squeezed it and smiled sadly at her. "I miss them a lot. They worked hard so that I would never go without anything. They did everything for me," I told her. "Actually, you would love my father. He was so funny. My mother would've loved you," I added, and she laughed. "So, what about your parents?"

"Well, I know Edward told you about our father. He was a cop, and was killed during a bank robbery. He loved fishing, something he passed on to Edward. I miss him so much," she said, and her breath caught. Our waiter came then, and we ordered, and when he left, Bella continued. "Our mother, Renee, is still living, but I don't talk to her, and Edward hardly does. Our mother was very…strict about our schooling. She wanted us to be perfect. Straight A's, student council, she wanted us to do everything. She wasn't abusive, but sometimes, she would keep us in our rooms at night and make us study until midnight. God forbid if we ever brought home an A-. That's why I'm so touchy about my intelligence," she finished, and I took a moment to gather my thoughts.

"Bella, I'm…so sorry that your childhood was like that. I can't imagine what it was like," I said, and she shrugged.

"I'm over it. I know I will never be like that with my kids, so I'm not worried about it," she said, and I admired her for her bravery. Our food came, and we ate in comfortable silence, with Bella asking me how the station was, and me asking her how Africa was. When she talked about it, I could see how much she loved going down there and writing that article. After was finished, we went walking in a park just right across the street.

"So, be honest. Did you miss me?" I asked, and she took a breath.

"Yes and no. At first, I was just so mad, and I hated you so much, and then Africa happened, and I didn't have to think about anything else. But, you would always pop up I my mind. Like if I was looking at something, I would think of how you would like it, or I would think of how you would've loved my hotel. And when I got back, and saw you, I realized that I did miss you and still loved you," she explained. "Did you miss me?"

"Everyday," I told her honestly, and she stopped and turned to face him. "I love you."

"And I love you," she said, and then kissed me. It was our first real kiss in two and a half months. My arms encircled her waist as her arms wrapped around my neck. We kissed for I don't know how long, until I finally decided it was time to take her home. I walked her up to her door, and kissed her again.

"I'll call you tomorrow," I promised her, and she nodded. I kissed her once more before pulling away. I walked down to my Jeep, resisting the urge to whistle the whole time. I looked up at the sky, at the stars that we shining brightly, at the moon, full and taking up half of the night sky, and I knew that while Bella and I had a long way to go, with so many issues to work through, I knew that one day, we would be married, and every day would be as perfect as tonight was.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

A month later, I was sitting in my apartment, chatting with Alice and Rose about Alice's wedding plans.

"Alice, I am not wearing pink. Any other color, yes, but not pink," Rose yelled, and I laughed.

"But you both would look so gorgeous in pink," Alice pleaded, but Rose shook her head. "Fine," Alice huffed, crossing her arms. "How about…yellow. A pretty, light, daisy yellow?" she asked, and Rose and I looked at each other.

"Yellow is perfect, Alice. Now, what style of dress?" I asked.

"Hmmm…I was thinking maybe knee-length. Strapless. Simple, classic," she mused.

"Sounds great," I told her before Rose could butt in.

"I just want everything to be perfect," Alice said.

"And it will be. Alice, you've been planning your wedding since you were six. It will be a beautiful wedding," Rose said, and Alice smiled.

"I'm being a bridezilla, aren't I? Well, I just can't wait for the honeymoon," she added, waggling her eyebrows.

"Do you know where Jasper's taking you?" I asked, and Alice pouted.

"No, he hasn't. I just want to know what to pack!" she exclaimed, and I laughed.

"Just pack lingerie. I'm sure you won't be wearing many clothes," Rose said, and Alice giggled.

"This from the woman who didn't leave Edward's bedroom for two days," I said, and Alice laughed even harder.

"Oh, whatever. It's not like you and Emmett don't have sex," she said, and I stayed quiet. "Wait…you haven't had sex yet?" she loudly asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"No. We're taking things slow. Things started with sex last time. This time I want everything to be perfect," I explained. The past month with Emmett had been wonderful. We had worked through a lot of things, and I was beginning to trust him again. He had even slept over twice.

"Bella, you love each other. It's been a month. I'm not trying to pressure you, but please. He's been so good. He deserves a little reward," Alice said, and I nodded.

"I know. But I just want everything to be right this time. Absolutely perfect."

* * *

Six hours later, Emmett and I stumbled through my apartment, kissing as we went. We had gone out to dinner and the dancing before, and while we were dancing to a slow beat, I realized that I was tired of waiting. So, when I asked him to stay in a sultry voice, he had wasted no time in accepting. My hand stripped off his jacked and unbuttoned his shirt. His fingers slid down the zipper of my dress. I stepped out of the heels and he kicked off his shoes. My dress pooled around my feet the same time his shirt came off. I took a moment to admire his body as he admired mine. My hands ran up and down his chest, and finally settled on his belt. I resumed kissing him and undid his belt and unzipped his pants as we walked backwards into my bedroom. Before we fell onto my bed, Emmett stopped.

"Bella, I just want you to know that I love you. So much. I can't breathe if you're not with me, and my heart," he said, taking my hand and placing it over his beating heart, "my heart beats for you and will always belong to you. The day you gave me another chance was the happiest day of my life. I swear to you that I will never make you regret the decision to forgive me and that I will never stop loving you," he told me, and by the time he was finished, I crying. He leaned down and kissed away my tears and then kissed me softly, gently, reverently. We laid down on my bed, and we took time in reacquainting ourselves with each other. My hands roamed his body, making him moan and shudder, and his hands searched my body, making me gasp and cry out with want.

"I love you," I said breathlessly as he gently cupped my breasts.

"I love you," he said, before kissing each breast and finally taking one of my nipples into his mouth and sucking gently. After a few moments, he kissed his way down my stomach, stopping at my belly button to dip his tongue inside. He finally made it to where I wanted him most. He kissed it gently first, and then started licking. One of my hands clutched the sheets while one went to his head. His tongue stroked me slow at first, before starting to move faster.

"Oh God," I moaned, and I cried out when he pushed two fingers into me and started to move them in and out, curling them slightly. "Oh God…Emmett, I'm close," I breathed, and he worked faster. Finally, it became too much, and I came, screaming out his name as I did. He crawled back up my body and kissed me hard on the mouth while hitching one of my legs around his hips.

"Bella, please. I need to be inside you," he said. I nodded, and he kissed me again and he slowly entered me. We both moaned at the feeling, and when he was fully inside me, we were still for a moment, just relishing in the contact after being so many months with out it. He started to slowly move, and I brought my other leg up around his hip, making him go deeper, and making me cry out once more.

"I love you," I gasped, and he kissed me.

"I love you," he said, and then he started going faster, harder, and I arched my back, completely taken over by pleasure.

"Oh God," I moaned, and I could feel Emmett smile against my neck. When my fingernails scratched down his back he swore.

"Holy fuck," he groaned, this time making me smile. He quickly turned us over so that I was on top, and I smiled down at him, leaning down and kissing him before sitting back up. I started to rock back and forth, and soon picked up the pace because I could feel myself getting close. My walls tightened around him, and his hand went to my clit and started rubbing me, making me swear. Soon, I was crying out his name as I rode out my orgasm, with him doing the same. I flopped on top of him, sticky with sweat, and his hands started to gently trace up and down my back. I rolled off of him, but laid on his chest, and wrapped my arms around him.

"That…was…amazing," he said, and I nodded in agreement. "God I love you," he murmured, and I leaned up and kissed him.

"And I love you. More than anything," I whispered against his lips. He smirked and rolled over so that he was on top of me. Needless to say, we didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

**_So, they're back together! The epilogue's next! I just want to thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed! You have no idea what you guys mean to me. On another note, I move into my college dorm on Sunday! I'm so excited to finally be going to college! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you think in a review!_**


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Bella's POV)

(One year later)

I was straightening up my apartment when I came across the National Geographic issue I was published in. I remember Emmett had gone out as soon as it hit the stands and bought a copy for everyone. Not only was it my best work ever, but it was also the cover story of that issue. Chris Johns said that he would hire me for more stories later, and maybe even one day a full-time job. I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in the past year. I remembered Alice and Jasper's wedding. Words…couldn't describe how beautiful it was. Edward had moved in with Rosalie, and they were getting married next year. They were also having a baby. But, Edward didn't know that yet. Emmett and I were still strong. We had had our fights in the past year, and we would sometimes walk away, say words we didn't mean, but we would always come back.

"Bella? You here?" I heard a voice call, and I smiled as Alice walked into my living room.

"Hey, Alice. What's up?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, nothing much. Jasper's at work, and I'm still feeling a little sick, so, I decided to come over for a little visit," she explained, sitting down next to me.

"Oh, and get me sick? Thanks, Alice, you're a real pal," I told her, rolling my eyes.

"I only do what I can," she said, and I laughed. We sat and talked for a while, until she decided to go home and start on dinner.

"Oh, hey, take it easy on Em, tonight, okay? He wants everything to be perfect," Alice told me as she left.

"What're you talking about? It's just dinner," I said, and she simply smiled before leaving. I then went to go get ready for my date, taking careful time in the shower. I picked out a deep green dress to wear, and silver heels. I was just putting in my earrings when Emmett came in.

"Babe? You in your room?" he asked, and I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm almost ready," I answered. I splashed on some perfume and walked out. Emmett was wearing a simple, black suit, but he made it look so much better. I gave him a quick kiss and picked up my bag.

"Let's go."

* * *

(Emmett's POV)

I was nervous. I was pacing back and forth in Bella's apartment before she walked out, looking like the most stunning creature I'd ever laid eyes on, which she was. We went to our restaurant, the little Italian place I took her too a year ago. When I pulled her chair out for her, my hands nearly slipped off the back because they were sweating so much. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I sat down across from her and took her hand. She smiled softly at me before taking a sip of her wine. With the candlelight on her face, and her smile on her lips, I'd never seen her look more beautiful.

"Marry me," I whispered, and she froze, staring at me. "Bella," I said, taking the small, black velvet box out of my pockets and opening it, "I love you more then words can describe. You're the reason my heart beats and my reason for breathing," I told her, taking her left hand and sliding on the white-gold band. "I love you. Will you marry me?" I asked, and waited with bated breath. She looked down at the ring, and when she looked back up at me, there were tears in her eyes. She breathed out one word, and with that one word, she changed my entire life.

"Yes."

* * *

(Three years later)

(Bella's POV)

I was panicking. I paced back and forth in Emmett's and my bedroom, wringing my hands. I wanted to throw up, cry, and repeat the process several times. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. I had just started my job at National Geographic. Emmett had just been promoted to Chief. Our lives were great. We had talked about this a little, but we hadn't talked about it happening so soon. We'd only been married for two years. When I thought about our wedding, I smiled. I remembered Edward walking me down the aisle, in place of our father. I remember seeing Cecilia Hale, Rose's mother, holding their three-year-old daughter, Lily. I remember the flowers and the people, but most of all, I remembered Emmett. Emmett, who had cried when I said my vows, and when he recited his, made me cry with the love behind them. Emmett, who had been there when Renee died, and I realized how much I missed her and wanted her to be my mother again. Emmett, who would always be there. I slowly walked into the bathroom, taking deep breaths as I did.

The four sticks sitting on the counter stared up at me, their positive signs making me jump up and scream with joy and happiness. I knew I had to tell Emmett. I went out and bought a little baby outfit, and wrapped it up carefully. I smiled as I drove to the station. When I pulled up, I could see Emmett inside, talking with Garrett. I got out of my truck and walked up behind him.

"Emmett, can I talk to you?" I asked, and he turned at the sound of my voice. He smiled and leaned quickly down to kiss me.

"Okay. Let's go to my office," he said, taking my hand. I winked at Garrett, who smiled at me and winked back. When we got to Emmett's office, he sat down in his chair and looked up at me. "This is a nice surprise," he murmured, and I smiled.

"I brought you a present," I told him, bring out the box from behind my back. He looked at me quizzically, but took it anyway. He opened it carefully, and when he saw what was inside, he stilled. He looked up at me, wonderment in his eyes.

"Bella…," he whispered, trailing off. I started crying, and I nodded, taking his hand and placing it on my abdomen.

"We're having a baby."

* * *

(One year later)

Alexander Anthony McCarty's cries woke me up. I groaned and rolled over.

"I'll get him," Emmett said, but I grabbed his hand.

"No, I'll get him. He's probably hungry," I said, and Emmett fell back on the bed with a thump. I got up and walked across the hall to our son's room, cooing him softly as I picked him up. I pulled down my shirt and he latched on, sucking gently. I sighed and leaned back in the chair, rocking gently. I switched him over to the other one fifteen minutes later, and then twenty minutes later, after some rocking and burping, he went back to sleep. I walked back to my bedroom and crawled back into bed. Emmett pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me, and I smiled in contentment.

"You're amazing," he whispered, and I pressed myself closer to him.

"You're amazing," I murmured, and kissed him lightly. He smiled against my lips and rolled over so that he was lying on top of me. He was just beginning to take off my shirt when Alex began crying again. Emmett groaned and swore softly. He got up and I made to sit up when he pushed me back down.

"I'll get him," he said, and then walked across the hall and picked up our son, cradling him gently. I smiled as I watched him. When I was pregnant, he would talk to Alex every night. Whether it was about sports or just life in general, Alex would never kick when he heard his father's voice. I tried keeping my eyes open, but as I listened to Emmett speaking in low tones to our child, I couldn't help but fall asleep. The last thought that went through my mind as I drifted was that I couldn't be more happier with my life.

* * *

(Five years later)

(Emmett's POV)

I cheered my son on as he raced down the soccer field, chasing the ball. He kicked it into the net and his teammates swarmed him. I saw Anna, Alice and Jasper's daughter, who was the same age as Alex, kiss him on the cheek, and I laughed quietly. My son was only five, and he was already a lady's man. Bella was sitting next to me, holding our two-year-old, Madeleine, who was laughing and clapping. I smiled at them, and Bella looked up at me and winked, and looked back at our son. I couldn't help but think of how our lives had changed. Rose and Edward had Lily, and then three years after that, another daughter named Kate. Alice and Jasper had Anna, and they had just announced that they were expecting again.

"Go Alex!" I heard Bella shout, and Maddie laughed and cheered with her. We hadn't told anyone yet, but Bella was pregnant again. I smiled at the thought of having another child, and I wondered if it'd be a boy or a girl.

Four months later, Bella and I were looking at the ultrasound screen, not quite believing it.

"Twins? We're having twins?" Bella asked, though she should hardly have been doubtful. I mean, she was a twin.

"Yep. It looks like you're having a boy and a girl. Congratulations," the doctor said before stepping out of the room. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Oh my God. Twins, Emmett. Twins," she breathed, still staring at the screen. I chuckled quietly.

"We can handle it, Bella. Rose and Edward did," I explained, and she nodded. Rose and Edward had just recently had twins, two boys. Alice and Jasper were having a boy as well.

"It'll be a handful. With Alex, Maddie, and now twins. Can we handle it?" she asked, and I turned her head to look at me.

"Bella, you are the strongest person I know. You're beautiful and good at everything you do. I know that we can both handle this," I told her, and she nodded.

"Alright, let's do this. Because I have a feeling that these two are going to be a handful."

* * *

(Thirteen years later)

Bella was right. Gabriel and Eliza were a handful. With four kids, a full-time job, a house payment, two cars, and my nieces and nephews, my life was hectic. Alex, who was eighteen, was top of his class. Maddie, who was fifteen, was already attracting the boys. Bella would always laugh at me when I said I was going to buy a shotgun. Gabe and Eliza were thirteen, and were attached at the hips. If one got into trouble, the other was right there next to them. But I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Emmett? I need to go! I'm going to miss my flight," Bella called, running around the house frantically. Even thought she still wrote, she'd stopped traveling once she had the kids. But, when Chris Johns had offered her one more job in Bangor, she had decided to take it. She would be gone for a month, but be back just in time for Alex's graduation.

"Alex, Maddie, Gabe and Eliza! Your mother's leaving; come say goodbye!" I yelled, and I heard door opening and closing, footsteps coming down the stairs. I also heard the front door open, and Edward and Rose, with their four kids, and Alice and Jasper with their three, all come into out living room to say goodbye.

"Alright, I'm ready. I'm going to miss you guys so much!" she said, giving each of our children a hug and a kiss. She kissed all her nieces and nephews, and then kissed her friends goodbye. I grabbed her bags and loaded them up into the car and waited patiently for her to come out. When she did, she was crying, and I smiled sadly at her.

"Babe, it'll only be one month," I told her as she dabbed at her eyes.

"I know, I know. But I'll just miss everyone so much," she said, and I grabbed her hand and held it as we drove to the airport. I parked and walked with he as for as I could. I hugged her and held her tight to me, burying my face in her hair.

"I'm going to miss you. I love you so much," I breathed, and I could feel wetness on my shirt.

"I love you," she whispered. She pulled back and kissed me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Come back to me," I said, looking deep into her eyes. She smiled her beautiful smile and kissed me once more.

"Always."

* * *

**_Well_**_, **there you have it! They made it! I just wanted to thank each and every one of you who has put this story or me on Author Alerts, Favorites, and reviewed. You guys have no idea how much all the reviews mean to me. I have the best readers out there! I'm going to be putting up a new story within the next couple of weeks, and it will be titled **_"Secrets Revealed".**_ Keep an eye out for it! Once again, thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoyed Cowboy Casanova_**


End file.
